What Doesn't Kill You
by StakeTheHeart
Summary: The end of the world or the start of the fight?
1. Aim for the Head

**I was trying to come up with something for Liz's Birthday and couldn't think of anything. Instead, this happened. Whatever. It's something, right? Inspiration came from _Aim for the Head_ by _Creature Feature_.**

* * *

… _authorities have told newscast…murdered victims have shown evidence of being partially devoured by their murderers…this incredible story becomes more ghastly…these reports…difficult to imagine such a thing actually happening…these are the reports we have been receiving and passing on to you…reports which have been verified as completely as is possible in this situation…it is happening…medical authorities have concluded that in all cases the killers are eating the flesh of the people they murder…_

The static of the radio crackled before falling silent when a deathly pale hand smacked it off the desk it sat on. It hit to floor and shattered, equally pale bare feet lumbering over it without a twinge of pain. The steps were heavy on the wooden floor, causing some of the floorboards to creak under the weight. Jade sat curled up in the closet under the rack of clothes, her father's old revolver in her hands. She listened carefully, regulating her breaths so that she was as quiet as possible. The creature grumbling and moaning just outside the door was too close for comfort. She knew she should have stayed close to Robbie, but no, she just had to explore on her own. She hoped he was alright and safely hidden. She shifted a bit, her injured leg hurting her where it was pressed up against something hard.

She could feel the wound bleeding again but there wasn't anything she could do about it at the moment. She could only hope it didn't smell her. A growl rumbled out of long dead lungs and then Jade heard it sniff at the air. She cursed internally and cocked the gun, ready. Suddenly, the flimsy door to the closet was thrown open so violently it hung off its hinges. She looked into the dead yet hunger crazed eyes of the zombie staring her down and silently raised her weapon. With a loud bang that rang in her ears long after it sounded the body hit the ground, a hole in its head. She stood up slowly, waiting a few seconds before stepping out of the closet. She kicked it in the leg but it remained motionless. Dead. She sighed and left the room, running down the hall and into the living room.

"Robbie," she whispered, looking through the dim room for him. She checked the kitchen and then turned to leave when a hand grabbed her by the wrist. She gasped and spun around after pulling away, aiming to shoot.

"It's just me," Robbie squeaked, holding up his hands. Jade let out a relieved breath and then punched him in the arm.

"You scared the shit out of me, Rob!" she reprimanded. He frowned and rubbed at his arm while he stepped out of his hiding place in the pantry.

"Sorry. Did you get it?" he questioned. She glared at him a moment longer before dropping it and nodding.

"Yeah. It's out of the way. Let's raid the place and get out of here before more come," she advised. He nodded and followed her lead. They swept the house for anything of value before exiting out the back door. With a little wandering and sneaking past some of the hunting zombies they managed to travel through a few backyards. They climbed a child's treehouse and squeezed inside, hunkering down to rest now that the sun was going down. They would be safe up there seeing as the zombies couldn't climb. Robbie looked to Jade who was leaning against her backpack, clear gaze hooded with exhaustion.

Since meeting a year ago he knew not to ask too many questions of the irritable girl. At the young age of fifteen she had suffered many loses no normal teen should have to go through. But then again, their world wasn't at all normal. Not anymore. Not since the virus spread, bringing back the dead in a wave of rotting flesh hungry for the living. He was only a few months older than her but he felt like she was the older one. They both lost their parents shortly after meeting and becoming a group. Now they only had each other. As far as they knew there were a few outposts of humanity left, but as soon as they found one it had already been vacated, most likely abandoned due to a breach or maybe even falling victim to die a slow death as each was picked off.

"Stop staring at me, you creep," Jade's rough voice mumbled, lacking its normal sharp tone. She was too tired to put any force behind it but it was just enough for him to apologize and look away. With his eyes off her she felt more relaxed. She prepared to sleep but he began to fidget. He had been an annoying nerd when they met but he was her only companion now. He was trustworthy if a little cowardly, but he was loyal enough to always have her back just as she watched out for him. She held a certain amount of tolerance for him. He was an open book that she could easily read. He didn't bother hiding or holding back anything like she did. Trust wasn't an easy thing for her. It was because of this that he didn't ask too many questions at once, but she knew that too. She knew he respected her privacy, which was why she reasoned that she should know whatever it was that bothered him on a day to day basis. She trusted him enough to know.

"What's got your undies in a knot, Shapiro?" she questioned. He looked up so fast he could have pulled a muscle in his neck. He peered at her through cracked glasses, wary but eager to learn more about her. Especially if she was the one to tell him without having to figure it out on his own.

"I, um, I wanted to ask…n-nevermind," he began yet chickened out at the last minute. He shifted to lay more on his side, using his backpack as a pillow.

"Just ask. I owe you that much," she told him.

"You don't owe me anything," he disagreed.

"Ask," she demanded, a tightness to her voice. He bit at his lip, cautious, before his eyes went to the silver ring on her right hand. It was shaped like DNA and circled her finger in an elegant twist. She often fiddled with it when she was unsure of a situation, a comfort and reminder of a past she missed.

"Who gave you that?" he wondered.

"Why do you ask?" she responded, curious.

"You treasure it a lot," he replied simply.

"I do," she agreed.

"So then, who was it from?" he repeated. Jade sighed heavily and moved to sit up. She looked down at the ring glinting in the last of the sunlight. She twisted it around her finger a few times before looking at him.

"A friend," she finally answered.

"Just a friend?" he inquired with a quirked brow. She hesitated before rolling her eyes.

"My best friend," she rephrased.

"Where is your friend now?" he asked.

"Hell if I know…Hopefully alive," she said, forceful at first but weakening towards the end. Rarely did Robbie see sadness on Jade's face. It was always anger or irritation, sometimes panic and a little fear when they ran into trouble. But never sadness.

"We don't have much anymore. I hope she's alive too. For your sake," he began seriously, only to throw in a joke in an effort to cheer her up. She cracked a small smile and lightly kicked him.

"Shut up and go to sleep, nerd," she told him, getting comfortable. He smiled, happy he kept her from feeling down, and shifted until he was comfortable too. They were both asleep by the time darkness fell. Jade's dream made her jump awake hours later. Her legs jerked and she ended up kicking Robbie in the ribs. He awoke with a start, groaning in pain.

"Shh," she scolded, bringing a finger to her lips. While he recuperated in silence she thought back to her dream. It was a reoccurring one she detested. It was a memory of the last time she saw her best friend, Victoria Vega. Her personal ball of sunshine moved away months before the outbreak. Jade wondered if it was a coincidence or not. Jade wasn't given a reason why Tori was moving and she didn't ask. Either way, it was a heartbreaking good-bye. Tori went over to her house and they sat together, talking. She left Jade with a parting gift, promising that they would see each other again. She looked down at the ring on her finger. She never took it off. Tori was her childhood friend.

They went through so much together and now she didn't know where she was or if she was even alive. That worry was the worst and most pressing. She would be fine apart from her if she was alive. But if she wasn't…Jade couldn't bear to think of that possibility. A sound outside caught their attention. Jade pulled herself out of old memories and got up to peer through the boards. Robbie squeezed in next to her. Scraping on the trunk of the tree was heard before a voice cursed. They exchanged looks before moving to the small window. What they saw was a miracle. They were saved. The man and woman, dressed in uniform and carrying weapons, spotted them. The man spoke into his radio while the woman stepped forward.

"It's going to be all right. We're here to help," she announced. Jade and Robbie felt like a weight was lifted off their shoulders. After all the pain and hardship, losing their friends and family, they were finally among others. They heard of the soldiers from the outposts looking for survivors. They might not have found the outposts but their soldiers found them. In no time they would be taken to a place with people. They wouldn't have to be alone. Neither had to voice that relief out loud. They already knew.

* * *

 _How does one kill what's already dead? Simple, just aim for the head. That wasn't hard. The problem arose when that head was all too familiar. The face of her parents, rotting and dead as they shambled towards her. They were in a sorry state, slow because of the amount of decay that overcame them. Still, they tried to get attack her. She had no choice but to shoot. Her mother went down first, then she turned on her father. He charged, teeth gnashing and ready to bite. She shoved him away and took the shot. A bullet to the head. It was over. Well, she thought it was. Then she was there. Tori. But it wasn't the Tori she knew. This Tori looked sickly. She looked…dead. Her hand wavered as it gripped the gun tightly, pointed at her friend. She growled, a primal sound, and pounced. She couldn't shoot. Not Tori. Pain tore at her, blood ran thick. She cried out for help but she was alone…_

"Noooo!" she screamed out loud, sitting up in bed. She looked around hastily, fingers gripping at the sheets. She let out a breath and forced herself to relax when she saw that she was in the barracks, in bed where she was supposed to be. The bunkbed squeaked and then Robbie was hanging off the top bunk to look at her.

"The dream again?" he asked her. She only nodded. He slid out of bed and plopped down next to her where she moved to sit at the edge. She reached over to the nightstand and picked up his glasses, handing them to him. He thanked her and put them on.

"When will they stop?" she wondered. He rested a hand on her shoulder.

"Have you thought about looking for her?" he inquired. Her expression hardened before it was replaced with a frown.

"I want to, but the commander wouldn't allow it. He has enough on his plate running the place and keeping track of all the soldiers. I can't ask him to let me run off on a personal mission when he needs me to scavenge and look for survivors," she reasoned.

"Well, if you really wanted to you could. It's not like you listen to rules. You don't even have to tell him. When we leave to scout just slip away. I got your back," he suggested.

"Breaking the rules, Shapiro? I never would have seen the day," she teased. Since joining the biggest outpost, The Fortress, both Jade and Robbie worked hard through the ranks. Jade was hard-pressed to follow rules and many thought she was difficult to deal with but she was strong and disciplined. Robbie was smart and quick, making up for his lack of strength. Five years of combat training placed them in the next group of scouts ready to adventure out for the good of the community. Jade and Robbie would be joined by the commander's daughter, Catarina. Everyone called her Cat. She was a soft-spoken girl prone to zoning out when she wasn't actively doing something.

Despite seeming vacant she was stealthy and knew the most when it came to treating injuries. Then there was Ryder and Beck. Ryder was the heavy hitter, the powerhouse. He was cocky and his brains were definitely in his biceps. Beck had a leader mentality even though there was no clear leader of the group, a balanced fighter skilled in a bit of everything. Their first trip outside the great concrete wall was scheduled in a few hours. It was clear what Jade feared she would come across. It wasn't the zombies. She fought so many she saw them as nothing more than targets. No, what she feared was seeing someone she knew. She feared that she wouldn't be able to shoot when the time came. When it mattered she might waver and it would cost them all their lives.

"You'll do fine, Jade. You won't hesitate. You know what you have to do," Robbie assured her, squeezing her shoulder.

"And if I wuss out?" she questioned.

"I'll be there to back you up. Each of us don't know anyone related to the other so it'll be easy for any one of us to step in. We'll be fine," he answered. It was so easy to just accept his words and move on, but it was also easy to think of the complications involved.

"I guess," she reluctantly agreed. He patted her shoulder and stood.

"We might as well start getting ready. We had to wake up in the next ten minutes anyway," he mentioned. She nodded but stayed where she was while he left to wake up everyone else. She took a moment to herself, clearing her mind. Her fingers played with the silver band of DNA and then she was up. She got dressed and strapped on her gear, quick and efficient. She left with her team. No one said anything as they made their way to the main building where they were told to meet the commander. Not even Cat said a word, her face just as stern as the rest of them. They entered to see that two other teams arrived before them. One more came in behind them. The first two were made up of older soldiers while the last were a few years older than them.

They were the first team to be so young. The quantity of able bodied people were dwindling. They were desperate to find survivors and all too ready to mow down any enemies that got in the way. They lined up in order when Commander Maes walked in. He greeted them and they returned it. He gave his speech and assigned each a portion of the city, branching out a little farther than the last time they were sent out. With their task given they filed out. They stuck close together as they made their way to the gate. Guards opened it for them to pass through and then they were outside. It felt almost empty, but Jade knew that somewhere out there was groups of wandering flesh eaters just waiting to stumble upon them.

"Good luck soldiers," a guard told them before closing the gate. They exchanged nods with the three other teams before they split up, each going in a different direction. Theirs was straight ahead, into the heart of the crumbling city.

"I think we should hit that pharmacy a few blocks down and see if there's anything left to bring back. Medicine is always needed," Beck spoke up, feeling the need to take charge.

"So is food, which is why we should hit the stores first," Ryder disagreed.

"Guys, we have to work together," Cat reminded them.

"She's right. We can stop by the pharmacy first and then the store, seeing as anyone who still needs food will most likely be hanging around there. I want to have some supplies to help them if they're injured," Jade reasoned. Beck gave her an exasperated look for stealing his thunder but said nothing, never one to start an argument. He liked ending any Jade started though. He irritated her more often than not. At least Ryder knew when to shut his face no matter how often he started a disagreement. They reached the pharmacy with no trouble and then headed to the nearby store, a few supplies richer. There wasn't much to find. It was a small market so they split up, each going down an aisle. Jade was halfway down hers when she heard scuffling towards the back of the store through the swinging double doors. She checked to see if anyone was close enough to go with her but she saw no one.

"Fuck," she grumbled to herself, trying to decide if she should risk checking it out alone. She held her gun at the ready and advanced on light feet, ready to bolt or dodge an incoming attack at the mere sight of trouble. She pushed through one side of the doors with her shoulder so that she could keep her weapon held at the ready. With a loaded gun and a steady hand she could get through this. It wasn't anything new. She propped the door open with a crate so that light filtered in. It was dark in the storage area. She heard scuffling again, to her right. She turned just in time to see something disappear behind a stack of boxes. She approached, holding her breath. She reached out with a booted foot and kicked a box. A startled cry made her jump but didn't give her a reason to shoot. It sounded human.

"Get out here. Slowly," she ordered. Several seconds passed before someone walked out from behind the boxes. As soon as she was able to see the person Jade's breath caught. She couldn't believe it. Her dumbstruck features quickly morphed into shock when a second, more disfigured silhouette came into view from the hall beyond them. Trouble finally found her.

* * *

 **Good start, bad start? Let me know. You guys know I suck at horror. I'm pretty much new to the whole zombie thing but I might as well try it out.**


	2. The Will to Survive

No matter how caught off guard Jade was it didn't take her long to react to the threat. Quickly, she brought up her gun, aiming over the shoulder of the one person she never thought she would see again. She couldn't get a good shot.

"Get down!" she shouted. Her view was quickly cleared and she took down the shambling undead in one shot. She looked to the girl getting to her feet and couldn't help but let down her guard somewhat. Sun kissed skin and warm brown eyes. No sign of death or decay. She was alive and she was standing right in front of her.

"Jade," Tori addressed her, voice strained and tears in her eyes. Jade's own eyes became overrun with tears. Tori flung herself into Jade's arms and she held her close.

"You're alive," Jade muttered into her shoulder, squeezing her a bit tighter before letting her go. They held on to each other's arms, afraid to let go.

"I knew you would still be alive. I never doubted it," Tori responded. Her voice was slightly deeper, mature, and her appearance changed too. She had grown up in the time apart. She was still Tori, but there was something about her ragged clothes and forced smile that made Jade worry for her. Tori appraised Jade with pride when she took in the uniform, gear, and strong figure. She always figured Jade to be someone with authority and power.

"What are you doing here?" Jade asked, dropping her hands and arming herself once more, on the defense again.

"I came back here when my family…well, when I was on my own. I fell in with a group of people trying to make it to The Fortress. I'm the last one from that group as of yesterday," Tori explained. Jade's sympathetic expression lasted seconds before she nodded to the propped door.

"I'm here with my team. Stick with us and we'll get you to The Fortress. It's were we were deployed from," Jade told her, making sure she stayed close when she walked away.

"You…wow. You never fail to impress, West," she joked lightly.

"Of course not," Jade replied, smiling. Tori missed her smile. She missed everything about Jade. She missed her best friend and now she had her back. She made it. Their exchanged smiles dropped from their faces when a panicked scream reached them.

"Shit," Jade stated, grabbing Tori by the arm and taking off in the direction of the noise. They raced around the corner of an aisle just in time to see Ryder grab a zombie by the neck, wrenching its teeth off his arm and then squeezing until bones shattered in his grip. He dropped it and it fell to the floor, jaws still working but body no longer getting signals from the brain. With a sneer Ryder shot it in the head.

"Fucking bastard blindsided me," he explained when Jade moved to check on him. Before either could start worrying, Tori walked over.

"Don't worry. The virus starts out dormant. You'll be fine," she informed Ryder who looked at her with a mix of confusion and interest. Jade admonished him with a scowl, pulling out a roll of gauze to bandage his arm. She made sure to tighten it harder than necessary so that he was returning her glare instead of checking out Tori.

"Who is she?" he asked. Jade opened her mouth to answer when Tori cut in.

"Victoria Vega. I'm a close friend of Jade's," she introduced herself.

"She's your friend?" Ryder repeated, smirking at Jade who rolled her eyes.

"Long story short, we knew each other since we were kids. She moved away, the outbreak happened, and I haven't seen her until now," she clarified.

"Ryder Daniels at your service," he said, turning to Tori.

"Show off your muscles later. We have to find Robbie, Cat, and Beck," Jade told him pointedly, glaring at Tori when she laughed behind her hand at Jade's obvious protectiveness when it came to her.

"Right. Protocol and all that. You found a survivor. Lucky you," he said, winking at Tori before leading the way. Jade's fists tightened, only loosening when Tori's hand brushed hers.

"So how do you know about the virus? We were told you're infected as soon as you're bitten and will turn in a matter of days," he asked Tori.

"I'm guessing that's a scare tactic to keep you guys on your toes and eliminate anyone from coming back. I've witnessed too many get bitten. There was no immediate effect. They do leave an awful scar though," she answered.

"Sweet," Ryder approved, liking the idea of battle scars.

"Don't encourage him," Jade warned. Running footsteps on the hard floor alerted them to the rest of their team running toward them.

"Time to go," Robbie warned, skidding to a halt near them. A fourth person followed behind them.

"Andre!" Tori exclaimed, happy to see him. She hugged him.

"Hey, chica. Told you I would find you," he greeted.

"You scared me! I thought…" she mumbled, unable to continue.

"Nah, I'm alright. I got away unharmed just like I said I would," he reassured her.

"Uh, guys?" Cat whined, hopping from one foot to the other.

"It's great you found each other again but we have to get going, and fast. A pack of them found us," Beck informed them.

"Let's go," Jade agreed. They rushed from the store and into a building next to it, cutting through and out into a back alley. They climbed the rusty fire escape to the roof where they allowed themselves to catch their breath. Only then did they take the time to trade introductions.

"So I have you to thank for keeping Tori out of trouble?" Jade asked Andre, smiling when Tori tried to explain herself.

"Face it, Vega. You always get in trouble. You're a regular damsel in distress," she teased playfully, to the shock and awe of her team. They never saw Jade so loose and relaxed. Tori shoved her just as playfully.

"Oh, shut up, you," she scolded. Jade chuckled. It was so easy being with Tori. They were used to each other so it was natural falling back into their respective roles. Not even the potential end of the world could make them lose sight of what their friendship meant to them.

"Should we forge on or radio in and get these two back?" Beck questioned.

"We shouldn't risk their lives staying out here. Let's head back," Jade advised, already moving to leave.

"Of course you would vote in favor of keeping your little friend safe over having a bit more fun while we can," Ryder complained.

"Who was the one getting chewed on a moment ago? I don't regard that as fun," Jade snapped back at him. He rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But if I really wanted to I could keep going. It isn't that bad. And if your friend is right and nothing'll happen then I don't have anything to worry about," he reasoned.

"Except for attracting them like sharks. All they need is a sniff of fresh blood and they'll hunt us down," Robbie pointed out.

"Then bring 'em on," Ryder accepted, loading his gun.

"You're impressing no one. Come on, before shark bait over here gets us killed," Jade taunted, smirking devilishly when Ryder scoffed his annoyance. They retraced their route cautiously, keeping a look out for any large groups of zombies. They traveled down the middle of the street where it was open and they could see everything around them. Nothing could get them by surprise but it also meant they had nowhere to hide. They moved quickly with Andre and Tori in the middle since they lacked weapons.

"How the hell did you guys survive so long without a blunt weapon at the very least?" Beck inquired. Andre shrugged.

"We did, but we kept losing them when we had to make a quick get away," he replied.

"You're getting a gun as soon as possible," Jade said, looking at Tori.

"I don't know how to use a gun," she protested.

"Then I'll just have to teach you," Jade responded with a shrug. Tori groaned but complied, knowing she would feel safer with a more effective weapon. Even if it was an intimidating one. She never even held a gun before and her dad had been a cop. It was later in the day when they got back. The guards at the gate scanned them, stopping both Tori and Ryder when the scanner beeped.

"Hold it," the man stated, pushing them back.

"Sir, I don't mean to tell you how to do your job and I very much don't want to be kicked out when I just got here, but there are some things you should know about the virus. If you would just let me in I can explain," Tori said in her best amiable tone. Jade knew it as the same one that got the youngest Vega anything from anyone. The guard wasn't an exception. He radioed to the commander who allowed them passage straight to the building that housed the infirmary. The head doctor had a nurse properly patch up Ryder and took Tori aside. Robbie, Cat, Andre, and Beck were asked to wait outside so they decided to show Andre around and get him settled while they waited. Jade refused to leave Tori's side. Once they were in the privacy of a room Tori began to explain what she had witnessed. She was asked if she knew why or how but she didn't. She only knew from previous experience.

"I'll have to look into this," the doctor concluded, preoccupied. He left them to find their own way out.

"I'll take you back to the barracks. I want to talk to you without interruption," Jade said, taking her by the wrist and dragging her off as soon as they were outside. Tori let herself be dragged along without a fuss. It felt so normal, comforting even. Like things never changed and they weren't fighting for their lives. Jade directed Tori to her bed and she took a seat. Jade shed some of her gear and sat next to her at the end of the bed.

"You're hiding something," Jade stated, astute gaze ever searching. Tori smiled.

"It's just like you to catch that. I never could keep anything from you," she admitted.

"So spill. What aren't you telling me," Jade pressed. Tori glanced at her before standing. Jade watched her with curiosity and confusion in equal measure. Especially when Tori worked off her pants. She stepped out of them and rested her foot on the bed next to Jade, showing off a strange mark along the top and outside of her thigh.

"Is that…?" Jade questioned, reaching out to trace the bite.

"Yeah," Tori confirmed.

"That's really how you knew, wasn't it?" Jade asked next. Tori hesitated but nodded, dropping her leg to get back into her pants. She pulled them up while she watched Jade's face for a reaction. She looked thoughtful.

"You said it infects the body in a dormant state," she began.

"Yes," Tori affirmed.

"So, when does it become active?" Jade continued. Tori sat down next to her.

"I found this medical journal a while back. It came in handy when I was bitten, kinda curbing the panic that was setting in. It had notes from someone who was observing the virus. According to him it stays dormant until awakened by a food source," she explained. Jade didn't like where it was going but she listened without interruption.

"The food source being dead flesh," Tori finished.

"So…" Jade said, waiting for more.

"It awakens when the infected person dies. The chemicals it produces when it activates jump starts the brain and reanimates the body with only one goal," Tori elucidated.

"To feed," Jade answered.

"The virus works its way through the body, devouring the dead tissues. When it's supplied with more it feeds on that instead, preserving the body from decay by providing it with the chemicals it gives off. It even heals any damage. But it's a constant battle, which is why they're always hungry," Tori finished. Jade remained quiet, all manner of plans being set in motion to keep Tori safe. It was hard enough having to accept her death, but now, if Tori died she was sure to come back as a monster. A warm, soft hand on her own clasped ones stopped her from messing with the ring. She glanced down to see Tori's hand over hers. Her fingers traced the twisted silver helix before threading their fingers together.

"I can't lose you again, Tori. Definitely not like that. I don't know what I would do if you were one of those things," she admitted. Tori leaned into her, providing silent comfort with her presence.

"Don't think about that. I'm here now. We found each other. I won't ever leave your side," Tori vowed.

"Promise?" Jade prompted, meeting her eyes.

"I promise," Tori replied with a nod. Jade's smile was soft, relieved. They remained sitting there in silence, happily enjoying the company they provided each other. The calm silence was broken when Andre entered, knocking on the door to announce his presence. Tori looked up with a different kind of smile, one she reserved for being polite. Jade was the only one she smiled at in that special way. She would never admit to liking it.

"Hey, Andre. What's up?" Tori greeted him, releasing Jade's hand to stand. Jade got up too.

"Hey. Um, Jade, could I talk to you?" he responded to Tori before turning to Jade.

"Sure," she agreed, ready to listen. Andre looked a little frazzled and it concerned her.

"I figured you were the best choice to go to with this. Cat doesn't seem all there sometimes and Robbie seems like the type to freak out and blab to anyone. No offense," he explained. Jade waited as patiently as possible for him to go on. Tori could see her tolerance wane and brushed her hand. The result was almost instantaneous. Jade's small frown smoothed away.

"Anyway, I wanted to ask you how your relationship with Ryder and Beck is," he finally concluded.

"What?" Jade questioned, not at all expecting that.

"Well, I have this weird feeling about those two. I saw them talking to each other, whispering. I trust my gut, and right now it says something wonky is going on. I didn't get a good vibe from Ryder from the start but Beck seems chill enough. Yet, when they're together it changes things. They're planning something. I just know it," he said with certainty.

"You're making them sound like some kind of mad scientists. Believe me, neither of them is that smart. But really, what could they be planning? The best they could do is sneak out after curfew," Jade jested, unconcerned.

"You know, maybe we should just keep it in mind? I didn't get a good feeling from Ryder either," Tori spoke up, knowing her opinion mattered to Jade.

"You're right. I never really trusted Ryder. Beck is reluctant to let anyone be the leader so I find it hard to believe that he would follow something that blockhead thought up, but who knows? I'll just have to keep an eye on them then," Jade abided. Andre smiled and thanked her. Tori beamed at her. She was happy to ease Andre's suspicion but now a bit of her own snuck through her. If what Andre said was true then a portion of her team was up to something. She didn't like the sound of that. If they didn't come clean sometime soon then she would confront them. She couldn't let anything threaten the wellbeing of the people she cared for.


	3. Save Yourself

Desperate times called for desperate measures. As clichéd as that sounded, it was true. Even if it meant trading in allies. What was few in comparison to the last of the human race? Sometimes sacrifices had to be made to get the proper results. That was what Beck thought at least. It was rationalizing and reasoning but it helped him to make a decision. He wasn't sure exactly what Ryder thought, but he had a feeling the brute just liked the idea of violence in any way he could get it. That was a guarantee with the offer they had been given. No one was aware of the nights they snuck out the back way through the old subway station below, roaming and testing each other away from authority and rules. They ran into zombies sometimes down the off limits tunnel but they were sure to carry bats, pipes, or crowbars just in case. There was no need to waste bullets on strays. It was on one of those nights when they met a man who claimed to be one of the first scientists to work on the virus. He was now the only one left and he was searching for someone to help him in his endeavors to make a cure.

Not one to pass up glory, Ryder quickly accepted. He didn't need much convincing further than that. Beck needed time to decide but he eventually agreed. He had no idea what would be asked of him. He almost regretted agreeing when he was asked to bring the scientist live test subjects of both humans and zombies. What human would willingly agree to that? None. Which meant they would have to bring them by force or trick them. Tricking would be easier. Those in their community wouldn't be easy to persuade. Their own team, however, would. A low blow but necessary for the good of humanity. At least that was what Beck told himself. For Ryder the offer of power and fame didn't hurt. It only made him more determined. He couldn't wait to get back at Jade, to hurt her where it hurt the most. He always thought she was invincible, a fortress of her own. But now he saw her weakness. Tori Vega was a soft spot he wouldn't hesitate to strike at. Jade would finally submit to him. With Beck's assistance it would be a walk in the park. All too easy.

* * *

The girls were alone once again when Andre left to turn in for the night. They had gone through procedures and reported to the commander concerning the two survivors. He was happy to hear the news. Andre was staying at Robbie's house until further notice. He wasn't technically a soldier so he didn't have a place in the barracks. If anyone made a big deal out of Tori staying with Jade then she was sure to raise hell. It was simpler to remain at the barracks since Jade's house was farther than Robbie's so she often either stayed there or crashed at his place, rarely going to her own. Tori wasn't going to leave her sight ever again so she wasn't going anywhere but by her side. There was just no way around that. After Jade got comfortable she stretched out on her bed. Tori laid down next to her. Nothing was said for a long time but Jade spoke up after clearing her throat.

"Vega, I just want you to know that if…if you're ever not you…" she started, finding it harder to voice aloud than she thought.

"Jade," Tori said, tone soft and pleading. She was letting Jade know that she didn't have to go on, but she wanted to. She had to.

"If you're ever not you, I want to be the one to…"she choked out, finally letting the statement fade. She couldn't finish it after all. Tori found her hand between them and held it.

"Is that a promise?" she asked.

"It is," Jade replied, resolute.

"Good. I wouldn't want it any other way," Tori concluded. Jade rolled on her side and pulled Tori into a hug, curving her body to Tori's back.

"I'm glad you're here, sunshine," Jade whispered, body relaxing. Tori's smile was content.

"I'm happy to be here," she responded. With a deep exhale Jade let herself completely relax, falling asleep minutes later. Tori felt safe and secure in her arms so sleep wasn't hard to come by. Robbie found them curled up together when he came in. He smiled, wishing he had a camera. He tucked them in before setting aside his glasses and climbing in bed. They had a lot of work ahead of them. He woke up to giggling, and in his sleepy state, he was confused. He never heard Jade giggle before. Careful listening told him it wasn't Jade. He remembered finding Tori and suddenly he understood.

"Girls," he grumbled, rubbing at his eyes. He said it loud enough and on purpose so that Jade would hear him. She kicked at his mattress in retaliation, lifting him for a moment. More giggles followed.

"Shut up and start getting ready, Shapiro," she commanded. He leaned over the side to see Jade lying in bed with Tori perched at the end.

"What about you?" he questioned.

"What about me?" Jade replied.

"You aren't ready to go," he observed.

"Don't forget you're blind without your glasses. For all you know I am ready," she taunted good-naturedly. He scoffed and jumped out of bed.

"But you're not," he repeated, getting a pillow thrown at him. He caught it and tossed it back. She deflected it.

"Get outta here," she demanded, playful. He laughed on his way out.

"I'm happy to see you found someone to be there for you when I wasn't," Tori mentioned, a bit sad. Jade nudged her.

"Stop that. It was out of your control. I understand and I don't hold it against you," she told her. Tori nodded but still looked troubled.

"Come on. Let's get geared up and report to Commander Maes. He'll want to meet you. Maybe he'll let you go with us when we go back out?" Jade suggested, standing.

"I don't have any training," Tori reminded her.

"But you know where other groups are hidden, don't you?" Jade asked, waiting for Tori at the door. Tori got up to follow.

"Yeah. I saw a few in passing, but who says they'll still be there?" Tori pointed out.

"It's all we've got. It's better than wandering around hoping we'll run into someone," Jade reasoned. Tori had to agree with her on that.

"Well, it'll make me feel better to be with you. I haven't seen you in so long. I'm afraid I won't see you again if you leave me here," Tori muttered, brows at a worried slant. Jade stopped to look back at her, taking her by the hand.

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Vega. We'll get through this," she assured her, gaze steady. Tori smiled, believing her. Jade let her go and carried on, Tori following closely. They went to get their uniforms and gear up first. Jade had Tori try on both her own as well as Cat's. Where hers didn't fit Cat's was a closer match and vice versa. They ended up leaving with Tori in a mix of both. They entered the main building to see that the rest of the team was already there.

"Ah, so here she is," Commander Maes said when he spotted them. He was a sincere yet strict man, caring like a father. He was protective of everyone, the unspoken leader of The Fortress.

"Hello, sir," Tori greeted with a nod.

"I wanted to ask if you would give permission to take Tori out with us. She may not have been trained like us but she has information on surviving groups," Jade informed him, quick to ask. He contemplated what she said.

"You've seen them?" he inquired of Tori.

"I've stayed with a few before straying with those who didn't want to remain hidden. Most died if they didn't settle with a group for protection, but I kept traveling. I made it my goal to come here," she replied. He hummed thoughtfully.

"Jade," he addressed.

"Yes, sir?" she immediately answered.

"I have a feeling that you two are close. Can I depend on you and your team to keep an eye on her? She'll be your responsibility. We need every survivor we get, but her knowledge could help us acquire more. I trust that she'll be safe with you," he said. Jade saluted him, expression serious.

"You can count on me," she affirmed.

"Then you should head out as soon as possible. Good luck and return safely," he said with a returned salute. Jade looked to Andre, Robbie, Cat, Beck and Ryder who nodded and proceeded to the exit.

"Andre, are you coming too?" Tori asked him when he walked over.

"No. I think I'll stay put. I don't know anything useful, and like the commander said, we need every survivor. Besides, I could get some training in so that I can go out with a team too. It'll be better that way," he explained. Tori was disappointed but also relieved. Andre would be safe. One less thing to worry about. He walked with them to the gate where they hugged before parting. Jade stuck close to Tori as soon as they were outside.

"If we head out in the direction you found me I can start directing us from there," Tori remarked.

"Ok. Guys, extra caution. We have to keep in mind that we're defending each other as well as escorting a civilian," Jade announced, meeting each person's gaze. They nodded, Beck and Ryder exchanging a look between them. Jade led the way with Tori. Robbie walked on her other side leaving Cat, Beck, and Ryder to fan out behind them. They ran into minor trouble while following Tori's directions. At the store they turned down a new street. Tori pointed out a building ahead of them.

It was yards away and they would have to climb over the cars crowding the street to get to it. Without stopping they began making their way over each one. Jade made sure Tori was ahead of her and helped her when necessary. Occasionally she passed her gaze over the others. She wasn't blind to the agitated frown Ryder directed at her or Beck's analytical stare. She ignored them and concentrated on the task at hand. They reached the building and entered silently. It looked abandoned except for trace evidence of an old campsite. They were about to leave when the old residents made themselves known. They were too late. A bullet each took them out.

"Shit," Jade stated, pushing aside a body with her boot.

"We should get going. The next place is a little further," Tori whispered. Her body was tense as soon as she saw the shambling undead, but more so when the guns went off. The others were busy looking around but Jade turned to Tori.

"Are you ok?" she questioned, concern in her voice.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I'm just a little shocked. No one was as brutally efficient as you guys," Tori replied. Jade smirked.

"We have to be. It's them or us," she pointed out.

"Nothing else of value is here," Robbie announced, coming out of a room with Cat.

"Where's Beck and Ryder?" Jade asked them.

"Here," Ryder answered gruffly from the hall. Beck walked out behind him. Jade turned to Tori.

"Lead the way," she said with a gesture of her hand. Tori nodded and did just that. They left the building behind and started out down the street once more. Jade scanned the sky, enjoying the bright sunlight. It would be wise to start back home by nightfall. She didn't want to be out in the dark, stumbling around blind. It was too dangerous, risky. With that thought she signaled for them to pick up the pace. Just as Tori said, the next location was further. It was stripped bare, with nothing to offer, so they moved on. They fought through a small pack of starving zombies on the way to the next location before settling down for a break. They reloaded weapons and ate rations while holding small talk. Ryder and Beck were the first to patrol, jumping at the chance. Tori was happily conversing with Cat but Jade and Robbie were both suspicious. What Andre suggested bothered Jade. He could be right. If so she shouldn't leave the two alone too long. Who knew what they were planning. With an irritated sigh she stood up, gaining everyone's attention.

"Where are you going?" Tori questioned.

"Checking on Beck and Ryder. They're too quiet," Jade answered, resting her hand on her gun as she left the room. She listened carefully, training her ears on footsteps above. She took the stairs swiftly but quietly to the second floor. She meandered down the hall and tilted her head towards the muffled voices in a nearby room. She moved forward and listened at the ajar door.

"Do you see it yet?" Beck asked.

"No. Not yet," Ryder replied. There was a shift of weight and Jade used the opportunity to get closer, peering through the crack of the door. Beck and Ryder were at the open window, eyes straight ahead. Jade wondered what they were looking for.

"He said he would signal us around midday," Beck pressed, anxious.

"Shut up and keep a lookout. It'll be hard enough seeing it in the middle of the day, not to mention carrying out the plan," Ryder snapped. Jade glanced over his shoulder to the sky beyond, almost gasping when a red flare burst to life among the blue.

"There it is," Beck commented. Ryder pulled out his gun with a smirk of satisfaction. Beck wasn't as eager to arm himself.

"You distract the goth and the nerd while I capture the redhead and little miss childhood friend. They should be easy enough to smuggle out of here before the other two even know what hit them. Come find me when and if you can. Let's get this over with," Ryder strategized, heading for the door. Jade was furious.

"You fucking traitors!" she growled, throwing open the door fiercely with her gun raised and ready to shoot at the slightest sign of provocation. The commotion was sure to alert the others. Beck and Ryder froze for a moment before thawing out. Beck looked ready to bolt but Ryder had that cocky grin on his face that Jade despised.

"Now Jade, I don't expect you to make this easy on us, but consider your options. Out of all of us you and I are the strongest. Shapiro has his moments but he's not far down the ladder from Valentine. I don't want to have to put a bullet in you. It's a waste of ammunition. Instead, you can behave and this will all go much smoother," Ryder persuaded, yet he still held his gun up. Jade didn't move. She stood her ground, refusing to let Ryder affect her in any way.

"Or you can put your gun down before I waste more than one bullet on you," she threatened. Ryder's smile widened.

"You're too late," he told her. Just then she realized that Beck was gone. He had gone through the door connecting the adjacent rooms and out the other side. A gunshot and a cry of pain downstairs distracted her for only a moment. That was all Ryder needed. He rushed her, throwing her back into the hall. Her back hit the wall hard and he didn't give her time to recover, landing a blow to her jaw. Disoriented, she staggered and her grip on her weapon loosened. He moved to strike again but she blocked, her heavy boot coming up to strike between the legs. He screamed and went down heavily.

She quickly ran for the stairs, flying down them two at a time. She skid to a halt at the bottom, assessing the situation. Robbie was pressing Tori down behind an overturned sofa, taking cover from a trigger happy Beck who held Cat hostage. Jade ran forward, hoping to catch him by surprise. She unloaded a powerful swing to his face, knocking him down. Cat scrambled from his grip, tears of fear and panic in her eyes. Beck struggled to get up, reaching for his gun, but Jade kicked it away before he could get it. She trained her gun on him.

"Tori!" Robbie yelled. Hearing Tori's name made Jade look up just in time to see Robbie try to stop her from leaving cover. Everything moved too quickly from that point on. Ryder had her in his crosshairs from behind, grinning triumphantly. He took the shot, but Tori had already made it across the room in her mad dash to save Jade. She had seen Ryder coming down the stairs and knew he intended to kill. The bullet was clearly meant for Jade but Tori intercepted it just in time. A ragged gasp fell from her lips as fiery pain surged through her torso.

"No!" Jade shouted, catching her before she could hit the ground. All she could see was Tori, cradling her in her arms as her breathing grew labored, red quickly spreading across her shirt. She wasn't at all aware of Ryder shoving Beck out of the way, grabbing Cat, and throwing her roughly over his shoulder. She cried and shouted for help but no one was listening. Both Robbie and Jade were too stunned to do anything. Beck and Ryder hastily made their escape, leaving a heartbroken Jade in their wake.


	4. A Test of Strength

There was so much blood. Too much. It stained Jade's hands and made her stomach roll uncomfortably but she didn't stop trying to stem the flow. Somewhere in her mind she knew it was a futile effort but she kept trying. She wasn't aware of the tears running down her face until one dripped on Tori's cheek. The moisture seemed to bring Tori around. Her eyelids opened just enough to see through her hazy gaze. They took a moment to focus. When they did Tori's hand rose to brush at Jade's cheek, wiping away tears when it fell.

"J-Jade…" she gasped, a bloody cough silencing her a moment later.

"Shh, don't talk," Jade cautioned, voice on the brink of cracking. She held Tori close, a sob breaking through despite trying to hold it back.

"Is she…?" Robbie's tremulous voice questioned as he shuffled forward. Jade's grip on Tori tightened. She couldn't accept it.

"No. Not for long anyway," Jade muttered, pain in every word she uttered. Robbie was confused but he didn't voice it. Jade's eyes remained focused on Tori, taking in her dying form. Her brown eyes disappeared behind heavy lids.

"I'm sorry, Tori. I'm so sorry," Jade cried, finally breaking down into wracking sobs. She felt Tori's body go still in her arms, the last of her breaths tapering until they ceased. It didn't take long for her body to start to cool. Despite it all Jade wasn't ready to let her go yet.

"We have to go," Robbie spoke up, gripping her shoulder. Quick as a whip she slapped his hand away.

"You can go. I'm staying," she stated, gently laying Tori on the ground. Her lap was painted red. She could feel it on her skin.

"I'm not leaving you here," Robbie refused.

"Yes you are. I can't-I made a promise to her. I intend to keep it. Afterwards…I need time to myself. I'll be fine. It's not as though I have anything to live for at this point," she told him.

"Don't talk like that," he scolded, disliking the sound of defeat in her voice. It didn't belong there but it was obviously crushing her at the moment.

"You don't get it. I fought every day in hopes that I would find her. She was the driving force that kept me going. But now…she's gone. She's gone and I have nothing to live for. She was all I had left. She was my best friend. I loved her…" Jade explained, fresh tears falling down her face. Robbie's posture bent under the remorse he felt. The least he could do was comply with her wishes. So he nodded and stepped back.

"Promise me you'll come home," he pleaded, worry and concern in his eyes. Jade's teeth clenched, muscles bunching in her jaw. Another promise. She didn't even know if she could go through with the first one she made.

"Ok," she finally answered, looking away.

"Jade," he warned.

"I promise," she spat, patience long gone. Anger was quickly setting in, numbing the pain of her shattered heart. Robbie heard it and felt it was time to go.

"I'll come looking for you if you don't show up in three days. Just so you know. We can't let Beck and Ryder get away with this. I need you to help me find them. Please come home," he said, leaving a moment later. As soon as he was gone Jade let herself break down. She hunched in on herself and wrapped her arms around her torso in an attempt to hold herself together. It didn't help. A new wave of tears and sorrow hit her and she was crying, sobbing over the cold still body of the only person she cared for since her parents' death. Now she had no one. Well, Robbie and Cat, but it wasn't the same. She wiped at her face and then reached out with a shaking hand to brush along Tori's emotionless features.

"A promise is a promise, Vega," she murmured, lifting her gun. It felt heavy in her grasp. She loaded it and rested it on the pale forehead of her best friend. Her finger hovered on the trigger.

"Fuck. Why is this so hard? Why can't I give you what you want?" Jade whimpered, distressed. She held the gun in place a few seconds more before giving up. She set the gun down and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"I can't do it. I need you too much. Even if you…even if you won't be you," she forced out. She opened her eyes and looked to Tori. With a deep breath she made her decision and stood up, putting away her gun. She bent and gathered Tori in her arms, hauling her off the floor. She needed a secure room and something to tie her down. She might be crazy for considering what she was but she couldn't give up on Tori. Not yet. She headed for the stairs and set her in the only room with one way in and out. She checked the closet and connected bathroom before shutting the door and pushing a shelf in front of it. She trudged over to the corner where she set Tori down and sat next to her. She pulled off her pack and dug around until she found rope. She pulled it out and proceeded to tie Tori's leg to the post of the old broken bed. When she was done she curled up against the wall, too tired to do anything else. It was dark outside in no time but Jade didn't notice. She was lost in her head, replaying events and wondering what she could have done differently. Memories turned into dreams. She wasn't aware she fell asleep until something woke her.

It was an odd feeling. She flexed her fingers, hooking them on a hard, slippery surface. They were wet with something. Was that a tongue? Were those teeth? Her head lolled to the side to see Tori gnawing on her hand, saliva gathering around her fingers. Jade pulled away in acute disgust, wiping her hand on her pants as she scuttled away. She didn't move to draw her gun, finding no need to. Any other zombie would have been halfway up her arm by now, devouring her hand minutes ago, but Tori wasn't biting. It felt more like a teething puppy, never breaking skin. Tori grumbled something unintelligible and then clumsily shifted to stand. The rope tangled her legs and she fell. It didn't stop her though. She just tried once more to get up. Strangely, she was docile and made no move to attack. She was too busy figuring out how to stand without falling. Jade knew she shouldn't find the situation funny and a bit endearing but there was a toxic amount of hope and amusement that she couldn't help but laugh. Tori looked at her, dull gaze questioning in its own way. Her irises were a striking white ringed with black around the edges.

"Let me help you out," Jade offered, speaking slowly. She moved just as slow, gauging for any hostile reaction. Tori only watched her, waiting until Jade untangled her legs before untying her. Jade helped her up, pausing when Tori stopped to look at her. Cold fingers brushed at her jaw, confusion on her features. She grunted softly, grabbing at Jade's hand. It was halfway to her mouth when Jade realized she was going to be used as a human chew toy again and pulled away.

"Hungry?" she guessed. Tori grunted something like an affirmative and then groaned, an eerie sound that sent a nervous chill through Jade. She couldn't count how many times she heard a sound like that. It was the sound of a prowling, hungry zombie. She snatched up the rope and tied it to Tori's wrists, holding the other end to lead her.

"Come on. There you go," she encouraged when Tori began to walk forward. Like any other zombie she was slow and dragged her feet, but unlike them she wasn't crazed with hunger. It concerned Jade a bit, wondering if it just took a moment for her to adjust before she was a killing machine like the rest of them. The rising hope within her painted a different story. She scooped up her pack and put it on before pushing the shelf aside. She pulled out her gun and held it at the ready when she opened the door. She listened, filtering out the slight noise Tori made. The coast was clear. She left the room, tugging Tori along as fast as she was able to move.

"Don't make me carry you," she warned. Tori only shuffled at a faster pace when they finally reached the top of the stairs. In the end Jade had to carry her down them. Once she was standing on her own Tori suddenly bolted away, crouching on the floor where her own blood had spilled. She dropped down to lick at the puddle, a sound of content came from her as she mopped up the rest. Jade shuddered at the sight.

"I have to find you something before I'm next on the menu," she commented. She tugged on the rope and Tori looked up.

"Done yet? If we don't hurry we'll have less time to find you something better," Jade told the zombie. Tori's interest was visible. She got to her feet with some difficulty and looked to Jade expectantly.

"It isn't here. You'll have to do some hunting to properly eat," she explained. Tori looked like she was contemplating the words before stumbling over to Jade.

"J," Tori grunted, voice metallic and rough as if it hadn't been used in years. Jade smiled, awed. Tori still remembered her to some extent.

"Yes," she confirmed with a nod. Tori stopped to gather what little thought she had before speaking again.

"Hungry," Tori managed to say. Jade marveled at the amount of knowledge Tori's undead brain still obtained.

"Stick with me and you'll have an all you can eat buffet in no time," Jade remarked. Tori suddenly growled, back hunched and posture primal.

"Whoa, hold on. Not me," she protested. However, Tori shot right past her and tackled the stray zombie that had wandered in. Jade hadn't even heard it. Tori had seen it, and now she was busy tearing flesh off bone and chewing until bone broke under the pressure. When she was done she groaned for more. Jade turned to see her waiting patiently, dark blood staining her chin and hands. She wasn't able to watch her tear into something that was once human so she had looked away a while ago.

"You eat other zombies?" Jade questioned, eyes on Tori. That was new. She never saw other zombies do that.

"Hungry," Tori repeated.

"Not enough, is it? I'd hate to kill some poor shmuck for you, so I won't. But I bet we can find someone on death's door," Jade rambled, mostly talking to herself. Tori wasn't listening. She was already distracted, nose in the air and mouth slightly open. Jade approached her, still with caution, and reached out to hold her face in her hands.

"Hey, Tori," she called. The zombie pulled away but Jade tried again, snagging her by the wrist before she could turn away.

"Vega!" she yelled. Instantly Tori gave her attention.

"Figures you would respond to that. It was all I called you," Jade remarked, pulling Tori closer until she had the rope in one hand again. She held her gun with the other. She let Tori lead her out of the building, her nose in the air again. Together they went deeper into the ruined city, ending up in an alley a mile down the street from where they started. Jade managed to find a hidden stash of rations while raiding what looked like an office. Tori pulled her along when she became impatient, forcing Jade to eat on-the-go. She stored the rest in her pack. Gunshots reached them and a scream of agony before more followed. Tori made an excited sound and yanked at the rope, dragging Jade.

"Wait," she ordered, but it fell on deaf ears. She was dragged toward the noise, rounding the corner to see a man on the ground fighting off two zombies. Jade took them out to see that the man's legs were too far gone. He looked up when Jade walked toward him, tugging back on the rope that held Tori from surging forward. The man was clearly confused, his relief at seeing her overshadowed by it.

"W-what…?" he stammered.

"I'm sorry," Jade replied, holstering her gun and letting Tori go. Before she could attack, Jade quickly caught the man in a chokehold, breaking his neck with a solid yank and a twist in the crook of her arm. She dragged him away from the brick wall he had been using to prop himself up on and tossed him to Tori. A garbled sound left her lips and then she was eagerly biting into flesh. Again Jade turned away, cringing at the rip of skin and muscle, flinching when the snap and crack of bone reached her. She took a seat on an air-conditioner unit and dug through her pack for the rest of the food. She finished off the energy bar and looked over to see the progress Tori made. She practically gutted the guy and bashed his head in. Pieces of grey matter and skull fragments littered the ground, a broken brick left in the brain cavity. She had used a tool. Zombies didn't do that either. Tori sat chewing on what looked like a rib. Jade took a moment to calm her stomach before walking over.

"Save some for later, glutton," she admonished, unsheathing the long serrated blade strapped to her leg. She took a minute to prepare herself then gripped the wrist of the dead body. She hacked one arm off then the other, going as fast as she could to get it done before she lost what little food she ate. She then searched around and found a large torn cloth she used to bundle the limbs in. She stuck it in a bag and tied it closed then stashed it in her pack.

"The things I do for you," she muttered, picking up the end of the rope. She tugged to get Tori's attention.

"Let's go," she told her. Tori dropped the bone she was working on and got to her feet.

"We have a long way home," she mentioned, leaving the alley and backtracking their steps. Tori only grunted, sniffing at Jade's backpack.

"Relax, Vega," she said sternly, pushing the zombie away. Tori attempted to swipe at her but complied, falling into a steady walk next to her. Hours later found Jade closer to home but she had to stop to rest. She wound through an apartment complex and climbed a broken staircase to get to higher ground. It wasn't easy. She had to drag Tori with her, an arm around her middle to pull her up.

"Fucking shit, you're heavy," Jade complained after getting Tori to the top. She splayed out on the floor, trying to catch her breath. Tori pawed at the pack again, pulling at Jade's arm when she was ignored.

"Ok, ok," she relented, getting up. She found a table and fixed it to stand right side up. She made sure it was sturdy before setting down the backpack. She took out the bloody limbs and unwrapped it to lay out an arm. She sized it up into three pieces if she cut into the elbow joint and the wrist. She couldn't help but liken the thought as one a butcher might have when contemplating a slab of meat. She got to work, hacking through bone and flesh, telling herself it was some animal and not any part of a human. She had to tie Tori down so that she wasn't jumped during the process. She put away the upper arm and forearm but left out the hand. She pulled on the pack then picked up the hand by the index finger and brought it to Tori.

"Here, a snack. We need the rest to last," she said, tossing it. Tori picked it up and greedily bit off a finger, teeth grinding on bone and making Jade shudder. She let it pass over her as she walked away. No matter where she was in the apartment she could still hear Tori munching away. She returned after she was done searching the small rooms. She sat down next to Tori with a tired sigh, looking to rest. The newly created zombie was testing better ways to crack into the last finger bone.

"You look like you're having fun. At least one of us is," Jade observed flippantly. Tori finished off the rest and looked to Jade for more.

"No," she replied, as if she had been asked. Tori groaned and moved to stand but fell back down when she couldn't go anywhere. Jade rolled her eyes and put some space between them before leaning back on the wall.

"You better be here when I wake up, Vega, or so help me…" she threatened, falling silent. There really wasn't anything she could use to scare a zombie. They didn't even know what fear was. Only the hunger and how to quiet it. Jade let her head rest on the wall, her eyes closing. She fell asleep to the sound of Tori's restless shifting and occasional groaning.


	5. Take My Hand

It was quiet when she woke up. It was also getting dark. The familiar smell of decay filled her nose, snuffling filled her ears, and when she shifted she found that she couldn't move. Strong, cold hands pressed her down, a body perched on her legs. Her eyes flew open when she felt teeth graze her neck. She panicked and shoved the dead weight off her. Tori hit the floor hard but it did nothing but force her to start over. Jade scrambled to her feet, eyes wide, and noticed that the bag of limbs was half hanging out of her backpack. Tori must have been looking for it and got distracted. Jade held a hand to her neck, shivering at the phantom feeling of teeth pressed there. Her hand pulled back with no blood, just more saliva.

"Ugh," she grumbled, wiping it off on her pants again. Tori finally got to her feet, Jade's eyes going to her. She had pulled free from her bindings, the rope hanging frayed from her wrists. Jade stepped forward to take them off. She dug in the backpack and took out the forearm, trying hard to keep calm. The feel of dead flesh was making her sick.

"You want this?" she taunted, holding it up. Tori snarled and lunged, teeth bared and hands out. Jade jumped back out of her reach.

"Follow me," she said, heading for the door. Tori was quick to chase after her. Getting down from the broken staircase was much easier than going up. Jade hopped down with little effort while Tori tumbled along, no worse for wear no matter how hard she fell. Jade kept up the chase as far as she could before Tori caught up to her, tackling her. She shoved Jade to the ground on her back and wrenched the forearm from her hand. She was all set to dig in while still on top of Jade so she pushed her off. As soon as Tori righted herself she devoured the hunk of human remains. Jade kept a lookout until she was done, which wasn't long. She tested the distance between them and was interested to see that no matter how far she went Tori followed her like an obedient dog.

"Don't feed the zombies. They just might follow you home," she joked to herself, remembering a gag sign she had seen at a Halloween store. It felt like so long since that simple time. She dodged Tori who caught up to her. She jogged away. An angry growl slipped from Tori's mouth.

"Frustrated yet? Well, you aren't going to get anything else to eat until we've made big progress," Jade told her. As if Tori understood she rushed at her. Jade took off. In that way they managed to shave off some distance in a short amount of time. Jade found them another safe hideaway where she let Tori eat. She only drank some warm water from the canteen she carried, her stomach growling. Tori paused to glance at Jade. The white irises took over the natural brown but not the subtle curiosity in them. Jade found herself missing Tori's brown eyes.

"What? I can't be hungry too?" Jade questioned bitingly when Tori kept staring. It was a bit unnerving. Her stomach rumbled again. Tori looked down at the torn portion of arm in her hands before dropping it next to Jade who looked at it with brief contemplation. A few turns over an open fire should do it. No. She couldn't resort to cannibalism. That was wrong.

"Thanks, but no thanks. That's all yours," she declined. Tori was quick to reclaim it. The sound of her eating still bothered Jade, but with some concentration she blocked it out. She thought of a song and hummed along, eventually singing out loud. It took her some time to realize that her voice was the only sound around. Tori was staring at her again, transfixed. That unsettling feeling returned but not at all in a frightening way. Jade knew that Tori had always liked when she sung. She changed to a different song, doing all she could to remember the lyrics that slipped away from her when fatigue set in again. She was running low on energy. She glanced at Tori. She shifted impatiently when Jade fell quiet, brows digging down into her nose.

"Keep watch for me, will you? I'll sing for you in the morning. If you can understand me then I'll see the light of day. If not…well, I wouldn't be mad at you," Jade mumbled, getting comfortable. Tori grunted what sounded like a positive reply. Jade took in her face a moment more then closed her eyes. Despite sharing space with a free to roam zombie, who she trusted, she found sleep easily enough. The sun coming in through the bare windows woke her up. That and the feeling of cold fingers messing with her hand. She opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Tori idly playing with her fingers. She looked intrigued. Not even a hint of hunger marred her expression. She lifted Jade's hand to her nose, inhaling, and then rubbed it on her shirt. Jade wondered what she was doing. It came away with a few smudges of dark blood which Tori brought to her nose again. Satisfied with the smell she dropped it. It was then when their eyes met. Tori grunted a greeting and smeared more blood on Jade's cheek.

"What the hell, Vega?" she demanded, pulling away. A distinct moan reached her ears from another room, freezing her. She crawled to the door and listened. Judging by the sounds of their movements she guessed there to be around four zombies.

"Shit," she whispered, glancing back at Tori. She hadn't moved, her head canted to listen as well. She pushed herself up and fell against the door, eyes on Jade.

"I'm not opening it. We have to find another way," Jade refused. Tori only banged at the door, ignoring her. Jade rushed to stop her.

"Stop that! They'll hear us!" she warned. But it was too late. Bangs and scratches answered her on the other side. Tori stood back when the door began to crumble under the persistent bodies pressing on it. Jade yanked her away when the door burst open. Jade's heart was in her throat, dreading the slow death of being eaten alive. She stood with her back pressed to the wall, Tori next to her. But nothing happened. The zombies slowly filled the space, searching but blind to her. Tori pushed against her, forcing her to the door. Jade slowly walked out, puzzled but relieved. She really thought she was going to die. She turned to Tori, brows furrowing when she saw that Tori was sniffing at her again. It suddenly hit Jade. Tori somehow camouflaged Jade's scent with her own. The zombies thought she was one of them. She grabbed Tori by the hand and dragged her outside, not slowing down until they were well away from the building. They continued on. Jade was determined to reach The Fortress in a matter of hours. She had to stop when Tori begged her for another piece of the arm so she stopped to give her one of three.

Jade talked to herself or Tori, saying whatever came to mind when she remembered that she was going to sing for the docile zombie she easily befriended as if she was still her old childhood friend. Tori listened silently, sticking close to Jade. At one point their hands brushed and Jade took Tori's in her own. It felt lifeless and dead but returned the squeeze she gave it. The few zombies they passed paid her no attention. They used two to track down an injured person. Jade allowed Tori to make the kill after taking down the two zombies in her way. The woman's scream cut off when Tori's teeth tore out her throat. Jade salvaged the legs before Tori could get to them. Instead she gave her the rest of the arm. Jade was ready to leave but Tori remained kneeling next to the ravaged body. Her hands grabbed at the head, turning it one way then the other. She looked around, searching. Jade knew what she wanted. She helped look for a blunt object she could use and returned with a sizable rock in time to witness Tori slamming the head repeatedly against the ground until it crushed under the blows like a watermelon dropped from a great height.

"How cliché," Jade commented after gagging. She held a hand to her stomach while the other propped her up on the nearby wall. Tori feasted on the brain with relish, eating it by the handful like it was cake. Jade dry heaved, turning away to prepare herself in case she puked. In no time Tori was finished and ready to go. Jade wouldn't let her come close until she was wiped down. She dug in the pack for a spare shirt but only found a dark purple jacket. She yanked off Tori's shirt and pulled on the jacket, zipping it up. Tori let her, too content to do much. After packing everything away Jade headed in the direction of home. They were almost there. Now that the destination was close she had to figure out how they would get in. They wouldn't be able to just waltz through the front door. They had to sneak in, find an alternate entrance.

"The subway station," Jade muttered, bright with an idea. Tori looked at her, questioning. Jade was too caught up in her epiphany she didn't notice just how much intelligence returned to Tori's eyes, hidden just slightly by their blank appearance. She grabbed Tori by the wrist and ran, cutting behind the closest building to the high concrete walls of The Fortress. A little ways down she found the boarded up entrance to the subway station. She looked around for something to break it down when all she could manage was pulling a single board free. Tori watched her, analyzing, then tried her hand at opening it. With a roar she threw herself at it, falling halfway down the steep steps on the other side once she broke through.

"Vega, are you alright?" Jade called to her, stepping through the Tori sized hole she left behind. The zombie got to her feet. Jade hurried down to her, checking to make sure she wasn't injured. She noticed that any wound inflicted healed eventually as long as she was fed. Jade wasn't sure if Tori had any more blood left so she hoped blood loss wasn't a contributor to death. So far it looked like damage to the head or a heavy blow to the spine was the only thing that worked. When Jade was sure she was fine she took a moment to sever one of the legs at the knee, passing the upper portion to Tori who happily ate. She followed Jade without complaint once more, eating as she walked yet keeping an eye on her human companion.

Jade jumped down on the tracks and walked across to the wall, wiping off dirt and grim to see the small arrow she carved into the wall years ago when she and the other kids adventured down there. They never had to fear running into a zombie because all exits were boarded up. She glanced back at the broken boards, wondering if she should fix it. She looked around, spotting Tori finishing off her meal where she sat at the edge of the platform. Her eyes flicked over her shoulder to a wide sign with a metal frame that propped it up. The picture inside was long faded but the glass covering it should add some weight to the already heavy frame. She climbed back up and got ready to move it. Pushing it as hard as she could only moved it an inch and it scraped against the floor slowly.

"Dammit. Vega, get over here," she called. Tori grunted and climbed to her feet. She lumbered over and stood staring at Jade, clueless. Jade rolled her eyes.

"Help me push this," she said, gesturing to the sign.

"Help," Tori repeated, taking a moment to understand. She finally moved to take Jade's spot while she relocated to the other side. With Tori pushing and Jade pulling they got it up the stairs. Jade made sure it covered the hole completely before taking a break. It was hard work, even with Tori helping by using her brute strength. She sat down on the top step, wiping away sweat on her forehead.

"Gross," she griped, resting on her legs. Tori plopped next to her.

"Help J," she gruffly stated, a small smile pulling at the corner of her lips. Jade chuckled and patted her back.

"Yeah. Thanks," she told her. Tori's smile fell and suddenly she was going through the pockets of her pants. Her clumsy fingers clawed at whatever was in them before getting a good enough grip to pull it out. She held out the various treats and lone fruit bar to Jade.

"Hungry," she prompted. Jade blinked, touched, and then took the food items from her.

"How did you get all this?" she asked, quick to eat the few pieces of candy first.

"J hungry. Found it. K-kept it for you," Tori explained, voice catching on some words but still clear enough to understand. Jade smiled, tears in her eyes. Even while undead Tori was still looking out for her, taking care of her. She would never really leave her. What they were told had to be a lie. Somewhere in there the people they used to be were still alive. But how was Tori doing it? And how many were just like her?

"The brains," Jade mumbled, the thought suddenly striking her like a slap to the face.

"Brains?" Tori repeated, interested. She sucked in saliva before it could escape her mouth.

"You ate their brains. They're affecting you somehow, aren't they?" Jade said, a statement more than a question. She just knew that had to be it. As much death as she had seen she hadn't seen bodies without their heads or even damage to it. Not since seeing Tori feed. Somehow she knew it was important to eat the brains. Then there was the fact that she could also eat something that was already dead. She didn't need it to be fresh. It was like her choice of intake was affecting how the virus acted. Could it be possible that the combination of both somehow mutated her into something that was more than a mere zombie? She seemed liked she was closer to a ghoul.

"Brain food. Oh God, what a horrible joke," Jade commented, laughing without humor. Honestly, she felt kind of sick. She stashed the food in her pack and stood up.

"We have to get in The Fortress and find Robbie and Andre. They'll help me hide you and think of a plan to get Cat back," she said, descending the stairs. Tori hobbled after her, almost falling on the last few. Jade caught her and propped her up, coming face to face with her. Her pale countenance was sickly and her eyes lacked color but she was still Tori, the girl she missed with all her heart. The ghoul froze, puzzled. She felt the hunger in her gut rise when Jade leaned closer. She couldn't comprehend the lips against her own but her reaction was beyond her control. She took Jade's bottom lip between her own, gaining a small sound of surprise. Jade had only meant for it to be a short kiss. She didn't think that would happen. She moved to pull away but Tori didn't let her, teeth biting lightly now to hold her in place.

"It's a simple kiss, not an invitation to eat my face," Jade groused, her voice muffled by Tori's mouth still on hers. Tori groaned her disappointment but pulled away none the less. Jade rubbed at her bruised bottom lip with a scowl.

"I try to show my gratitude and you think you can take advantage of me," she complained. Tori heard the sharpness in her voice and cringed away, ashamed. She couldn't help it. Jade smelled so good. She just wanted a taste. Jade sighed and grabbed her arm, pulling her into a firm embrace.

"It's a hug. **Just** a hug," she emphasized, wrapping Tori in her arms. She awkwardly returned it, fighting not to be swayed by the inviting aroma coming off Jade. She was always enticing, but something in the back of Tori's mind kept reminding her not to attack, that she wasn't prey. It was hard to listen to that tiny voice of reason, but she did. Jade pulled away and gestured to the tracks.

"Stop pouting, Vega. We have to keep moving," she insisted, walking away. Tori grumbled agreeably and traipsed after her. They got down to the tracks and followed them a long ways before climbing back up. Jade studied Tori silently as she worked to get up on the platform on her own. She was ready to help the uncoordinated ghoul but she was already succeeding. Tori proved once again that she was simply smarter than any zombie she saw before, recently turned or not. With some difficulty she finally got up. Jade offered her a hand and Tori took it. She was pulled to her feet and then they took the stairs up. At the top the entrance was boarded up loosely. Jade knew which pieces slid aside and rearranged them so that they could pass. Once outside she put them back in place and took Tori by the hand.

"Stay close," she whispered. Tori responded with a squeeze. They had come out behind a roughly built shack on the outskirts of their large outpost. No one really wandered that far so they could move freely without worry. It was when Jade was a few blocks in that she started to stick to the shadows. She wished it was darker but she had to make due. She took a winding path to Robbie's house, knowing Andre was probably with him. They wouldn't be sitting around wishing and wondering. They would be actively thinking of a plan. Jade was just about to make a run across a cobbled path to the side closest to Robbie's house when Tori growled low. She looked back and grinned. Andre was standing there, shocked, while Robbie was squared off with Tori, his gun raised.

"Don't shoot," Jade ordered, throwing out a hand and then stepping in front of Tori to shield her.

"What do you mean 'don't shoot'?" Robbie responded, a mix of outraged and appalled. He thought back to the moment he left Jade alone and vulnerable to return home without her. He wanted to know if Tori was dead. Jade said that she wouldn't be for long. He didn't know what she meant at the time, but now he did. Jade sighed, opening her mouth to explain. Tori stepped forward to grip her arm, cutting her off before she could say anything.

"J?" she questioned, unsure. It was the most emotion Jade had seen from her since Tori was reanimated.

"Holy chiz, she can talk," Andre stated, stunned beyond belief.

"She knows you?" Robbie inquired, freaked out.

"Yes. Which is why I told you not to shoot," Jade replied waspishly.

"Does she know us?" Andre asked next.

"I don't think so. She barely even remembered me," Jade answered, glancing around. She didn't like talking out in the open where someone could see them.

"How did you get here with…her?" Robbie questioned, forgoing calling her an 'it' in case Jade took offense. Judging by the gratitude in the small smile she gave him he knew he was right in his assessment of the situation.

"Look, I'd love to catch you guys up on what happened, but not here," Jade told him. He nodded and led the way back to his house. Their rooms at the barracks wouldn't be safe enough. No one said anything but the two guys frequently glanced at Tori as if she would attack them out of the blue. Jade watched them watch her and smiled amusedly. Meanwhile, Tori was oblivious to everything except Jade who she occasionally traded brief glances with. They were off to a rocky start but at least they were getting somewhere.


	6. Settle The Score

Once they were safely inside Robbie's house Jade relaxed. Robbie threw the lock and gestured for them to take a seat. They all sprawled out on the floor of the living room but Tori wandered, poking around. Normal everyday things caught her attention, and when she couldn't make something do anything she dropped it in favor of something else.

"I was about to go look for you, you know," Robbie told Jade. She figured he would. It was part of the reason why she was in a rush to return.

"I know," she responded with a single nod. He shifted, uncomfortable.

"How can we trust her?" Robbie asked, eyes glued to Tori.

"She understands that if she behaves she gets food," Jade answered, slinging off her pack and setting it in front of her.

"Food? As in…" Andre hesitantly remarked, disgust already on his face.

"Survival of the fittest," Jade said with a shrug, yanking out the bundled up bag. She tossed her pack aside and opened the bag, unwinding the bloody cloth inside. Andre and Robbie recoiled from the smell, pinching their nose. Jade reached in and grasped the last of the leg Tori started on, pulling it out.

"It's easier if you think clinically," she told them, holding it up. Immediately Tori bounded over, snatching it from her.

"Out of sight, Vega," she requested. Tori sat down behind the long couch so they couldn't see her eat but they winced every time they heard a sound. Jade wrapped up what was left and set it aside.

"So you're telling me she listens to you because you feed her? She isn't an animal, Jade! She's worse than that!" Andre shouted at her. A growl kept him from continuing. Tori glared at him from around the side of the couch, teeth bared.

"I'm fine," Jade assured her. Tori looked to her before going back to eating.

"Ok, so maybe she is an animal. A guard dog," Robbie amended.

"Shouldn't it be enough that she remembers me? I mean, it helps that I feed her but she knew me before that. Even when she was just reanimated she knew who I was. She didn't attack. I never had to bribe her. Feeding her just made it easier to handle her. Don't you know what that means?" Jade told them.

"There's a possibility that we can bring them back," Robbie answered, understanding what she was getting at. Jade nodded.

"Wait. We can't go getting our hopes up that there's a cure just yet," Andre said, reluctant to believe it.

"Somewhere in there Tori still exists. If she didn't I would have been eaten alive in my sleep on day one. Not to mention the consumption of dead flesh and brains adds to the equation," Jade remarked.

"What?" Robbie questioned her, concerned for his friend. He didn't like the idea of leaving her out there to find her way back on her own. Never mind that she made it back with a zombie in tow. That alone was hard to accept. But knowing Jade willingly fed it, cared for it, well it was almost too much to accept. Andre looked equally worried.

"Do you mean to tell me, that on top of hacking people apart to feed her you also took out their brains?" Robbie asked, repulsed.

"No. She did that herself. My point is, she looked for it on her own. How many others have we seen go for the brain first?" Jade responded, posing something to think about. Both thought about it, realizing that neither have seen it or any evidence of it.

"That's right. None. She's wired differently, and there could be others just like her out there. I think they can be cured," Jade continued, determined to prove her theory.

"So say we believe it's possible. It'll be hard to convince everyone else. What then? We don't have many scientists or doctors here, if you haven't noticed. How are we going to come up with a cure? We'll have to find someone who can," Andre pointed out. Before Jade could argue, a different voice cut in.

"That's where I come in," Beck said, announcing his presence from the shadows. His arrival was so abrupt it took everyone by surprise. Silence fell and Beck's smirk widened. No one moved. Tori was the first to react. She abandoned the bone she was gnawing on and jumped to her feet. She snarled, advancing on Beck. Clearly, she had her own opinions about him. He wasn't immune to her gluttonous nature like the other three. No one told her he wasn't on the menu, and for good reason. Beck raised a brow, calm and amused. He pulled out his gun and cocked it.

"Tell her to back the fuck off or I'll make her," he drawled. Jade stood, tugging Tori back by the wrist. It angered her that she couldn't get at Beck and she lashed out without thinking, shoving Jade away. She grabbed at her again, a hand on her upper arm. Tori snapped at her but Jade moved away just in time. Tori took advantage and lunged. Beck shot at her but missed when Jade threw herself on top of the suddenly vicious ghoul. The bullet grazed her arm as she fell but the pain didn't register. She was too caught up in keeping Tori confined. Beck laughed.

"Interesting turn of events, don't you think?" he questioned playfully. Jade grunted in an effort to keep Tori down. She sat on her, using her legs to keep her in place. She pulled her hair back out of her face with a hair tie but a few grown out bangs fell loose to frame her face.

"What the fuck do you want, Oliver?" she questioned, fingers digging in Tori's shoulder to help hold her down. Tori kept fighting, her own nails scratching at the hardwood floor, trying to find purchase.

"I was sent back to sneak in here and grab more test subjects. I thought it would be appropriate to bring back Andre or Robbie. Maybe even both," he taunted. The two boys mentioned glared at him with their fists clenched.

"Did you? Or did Daniels? You don't strike me as the conniving asshole. Between the two of you I think you're more of the brain dead follower doing as he's told. Maybe that's why you fight to lead so much?" she retorted, taunting him in return. His expression soured.

"Shut up," he spat, pointing the gun at her. She stared him down. There was no way he was going to intimidate or scare her. Not after the horrors she had seen. She cut up people to feed the very thing they were against. He had no power over her.

"Drop the gun," Robbie suddenly ordered. They both forgot the other two in the heat of the verbal battle but now they looked to Robbie and Andre. Both held a gun and it was steadily pointed at Beck.

"You're really siding with her?" he asked. Andre nodded.

"Of course," Robbie answered.

"Idiots," Beck stated, setting down his gun. As soon as he was unarmed Andre ran over to kick it away. Robbie was right next to him, ready to grab Beck, but he swiftly struck at Andre's legs. He fell to the ground, the gun going off but missing. Beck turned on Robbie next, moving too fast for him to shoot. He disarmed him, intending to use the weapon against him, but Robbie quickly smacked it from his hand. Without something to protect him Beck ran. Tori surged from the ground, throwing Jade off her. She was too dazed from the sudden collision with the floor that she couldn't get up to give chase as fast as she wanted. Tori bounded after Beck, closing in on him. He reached the door and was about to throw it open but Tori leaped forward. She slammed him against the door, teeth snapping. He armed himself with the small gun he had hidden and smacked her across the face with it but it didn't stop her. He tried aiming for her head but she moved constantly in the struggle, making it hard. He ended up shooting her in the stomach before she pinned his arm down. Her teeth ripped a chunk of flesh from his neck. His scream was loud and tortured.

He shoved her off, a hand going to his neck as he scrambled to open the door. He fell out of it and stumbled to the ground, Tori tackling him. She got a good grip on the back of his neck and threw him with force at the brick wall of the house. A sickening crunch announced the collapse of his skull. He went limp, but with the help of her other hand she continued to slam him against the wall. When it was enough she dropped him, crouching over his body to scoop out her prize. That was how Jade, Andre, and Robbie found her. Half of the brain sat oozing in her hand, her jaw working to chew the bite she had just taken. Robbie emptied his stomach in the nearby bushes and Andre almost fainted on the spot. Jade held him up, eyes unable to leave Tori. It was gruesome, and by all means she wasn't used to it, but there was something about it being Tori that made it easier to see. Jade just didn't know what it was. Tori moved on to Beck's body when she finished with his brain. That was when Jade snapped out of it. She ran inside to find the leg, pulling it out. She went back out and practically shoved it in Tori's face.

"This one first," she advised. Tori took it and relinquished her newest kill. Andre ushered a shaking Robbie back inside to clean up while Jade dragged the body to the door. Andre returned with a large bag and together they tied it over to top half of the body to minimize the mess of blood. Jade brought it inside while Andre ran to relieve his stomach. He had been steadily turning green while they worked. Jade hefted the body into the spare bathroom, dropping it in the tub. She entered the kitchen just as Andre came in. Robbie was slumped on the couch. Tori shuffled in the door, pausing when she saw Jade who took in her bloody clothes.

"I'll have to swing by my place for a change of clothes. Both for me and her. Mind watching her for me?" Jade casually requested, as if she was simply asking them to babysit.

"Are you kidding me?" Andre replied uneasily. Jade sighed, knowing he would be reluctant.

"Just for a few minutes," she told him, walking over to stop Tori from touching anything with her bloody hands.

"What if she turns on us without you around?" he questioned.

"She won't. She knows you guys. If she didn't she would have already tried regardless if I was here," Jade answered, certain.

"I still don't like it," he said, crossing his arms.

"Well I would take her with me if I could but we both know I can't. The guard dogs would smell her, and if we get caught I won't be able to stop them from killing her. Please," Jade implored, turning to him. He groaned but nodded grudgingly.

"Thanks. I'll be back as soon as I can. If you suspect she's getting antsy lure her into the bathroom. Eating always keeps her occupied," she suggested, using her shirt to clean off Tori's hands as she spoke. Andre winced at the casually given advice. If it hadn't been applied to the ghoul it would be all good. But it was.

"Just hurry back," he told her. Jade nodded and turned to Tori.

"Behave, Vega," she ordered, knowing Tori could understand her somewhat. The ghoul only stared, whining when Jade let her go to leave. She held Tori's face in her hands and looked her in the eyes.

"Stay. I'll be right back," she assured her. Tori slowly nodded and Jade turned away. She was out the door and running in a matter of seconds. It was a far trip but she cut it as short as she was able. She burst in the door and headed straight for her room. She stripped as she went, setting out clothes before going to the bathroom. She took a quick shower, got dressed, threw on her boots, and then grabbed another set of clothes before running back out the door. She reached Robbie's house fifteen minutes later. She entered, hoping it went well, and was mildly surprised when she walked in. Tori was seated at the table where various pictures were encased between the two slabs of round glass that made up the table. Andre sat next to her. He pointed someone out and Tori cocked her head.

"Let's go through them again. Who's this?" he asked.

"Jade," Tori quickly responded. Jade's eyes widened. Tori had said her whole name. She strode over quietly, observing.

"And this?" Andre prompted.

"R-Rob-" Tori answered, struggling. Andre waited patiently.

"Robbie," she finally managed. Jade smiled, looking to said person. He was asleep on the couch. It was getting late after all.

"Good. Who is this?" Andre moved on. Tori frowned, reaching out to drag her fingers over the image.

"Beck," she bit out.

"Yeah, and him?" he inquired.

"Ryder," she hissed, her eyes unwavering as she stared. Jade sat down on the other side of her. She looked up and all animosity left her when she saw Jade.

"Jade," she greeted.

"I see you've done something with your time," she remarked.

"Just getting her acquainted with everyone important," Andre replied.

"I can see that," Jade said with a nod.

"Tori, who's this?" Andre asked, getting the ghoul's attention off Jade and back to the pictures. She took a moment before it came to her.

"Cat," she said, pointing at the girl in the image.

"Right. That's who we have to find tomorrow. You can help us," Andre said, holding up a scarf.

"That's Cat's scarf," Jade said, recognizing the bright colors.

"I didn't realize just how strong her sense of smell was until Tori's nose led her to, well, the spare bathroom. She was getting antsy waiting for you," he mentioned. Jade nodded, knowing she would.

"She got halfway through an arm when she was distracted by a picture I hung in there. She wandered a while and I just watched her. Eventually she came to the table and saw the pictures. She found you right away. She only stared at the others, thoughtful, so I decided to help her out. I think they were familiar enough to catch her attention," he clarified.

"And the scarf?" Jade inquired, bringing him back around.

"I figured we could have her smell it so that she gets a better idea of who we're looking for when we head out tomorrow," he explained with a shrug. Jade set aside the clothes she brought for Tori before speaking.

"So you're using her as a bloodhound? Wait, 'we'? It's **my** fault this happened. I could have stopped him if…I-" she tried to say, but Andre shook his head.

"It wasn't your fault. We both know that. What we need to do now is come up with a plan to find wherever it is Ryder is hiding out at and get Cat back," he told her. Jade nodded but stood up, rounding the table.

"You're right," she relented.

"True chiz," he agreed. She punched him in the shoulder. He punched her back. She flinched and gasped, grabbing at her arm. In all the excitement she forgot about the injury to her arm. It was bleeding all over again.

"Shit, I'm sorry. I totally forgot. Here, let me get some bandages. Hold tight," Andre said, getting up to leave. Jade tried to stop him but he was already gone. She didn't feel the need to worry over a graze. She had worse injuries before. Yet it also wouldn't hurt to be taken care of every once in a while. With that train of thought she sat down to wait for Andre to return.


	7. Watch Out For The Bite

It was silent for all of three minutes before Tori pushed out her seat and stood up. She shuffled closer and loomed over Jade who looked up when she heard her approach. Tori's cold hand gripped at Jade's bicep, firm but gentle as if she was aware that she could hurt her.

"I'll be fine," Jade whispered, voice lost when a shiver ran down her spine with the contact. Tori wiped away the blood, brows furrowed as she studied the wound and then her hand. She let go of Jade, all attention on the red coloring her pale fingers. Her nose took in the warm smell, saliva collecting in her mouth. She brought her hand to her lips and her tongue slid out to lick the blood from her thumb. She hummed in delight, the sound rumbling in her chest. It was disturbingly fascinating to watch the ghoul lap at her hand, efficiently cleaning it of blood. When it was gone she looked to Jade's arm for more. Instinct warned Jade to run.

"Vega," she cautioned, almost falling over a chair when she backed away. Tori's eyes zeroed in on the sluggishly bleeding wound, never looking away. A hungry expression overcame her features and her lips curled, baring her teeth. She pounced, shoving Jade back to hit the wall hard enough to daze her. Tori held her there, hands gripping tightly at her wrists and pinning them down. She leaned in, body pressed to Jade's while her nose grazed her jaw. She was panting, worked up from the need to consume.

"V-Vega, stop," Jade stuttered, fear freezing her. Tori responded with a growl, lifting Jade's injured arm. She licked the blood from the wound before her mouth closed over it, sucking. Jade tried to shove her off but Tori's strength sent her back into the wall. Her tongue was quickly replaced by teeth, and seconds later, they were embedded in her arm. Jade cried out at the sharp pain but held still, hoping Tori didn't take a good portion of her flesh and muscle with her. She didn't have to worry about that, because as soon as she bit down she was pulling away. She stumbled back with wide, wild eyes but there was also panic in them. She was aware of what she did. Jade gripped her arm, face screwed up in pain.

"S-sorry, Jade," Tori gasped, taking a few more steps back. Jade shook her head.

"No, it's ok. You didn't mean to," she replied, pushing off the wall to approach her. Tori shied away from her, nose still scenting the air even when all she wanted to do was calm the hunger lurking within her. It told her to attack and eat her fill. She barely managed to ignore it, allowing Jade to get closer. Warm hands found her face.

"I'm fine," Jade insisted. Tori opened her eyes to stare into Jade's worried blue-greens. They almost looked grey in the dim lighting. The last thing Jade wanted was for Tori to flee. She wasn't safe out there on her own. Tori eventually nodded and Jade smiled crookedly.

"I'll sort this out and then get you cleaned up, ok?" she continued, a thumb running over Tori's cheek before she removed her hands. She winced at the movement but concealed it the best she could. Tori nodded again, her tongue absentmindedly collecting a trace amount of blood on her lips. That was when Andre came back. His eyes found Jade's stricken, paler than usual features and bleeding arm. He was one step away from attacking Tori when Jade stepped forward to pull her into her arms, turning around to deposit the equally troubled ghoul behind her.

"Don't," she stated, stern. Andre couldn't believe that Jade was seriously defending her. His disbelief showed but he said nothing. He stoically washed and bandaged her arm, trying not to look disappointed with her.

"I'm heading to bed. We have a lot to do tomorrow. Feel free to use anything you need. Get some sleep," he told her, reserved. She could hear the suppressed anger in his tone but didn't bring it up. He had a right to be angry. Jade watched him go before grabbing the clothes and turning to Tori. She took her by the hand, pulling her along to the spare bathroom first. She had her eat before taking her to the other bathroom where she helped her out of the bloody clothes she had on. She directed her into the shower to wash then helped her get dressed again. They left the old clothes in the sink to be washed later and retired to the guest room she often used when she was spending the night. The guys always gave her and Cat privacy since they were the only girls on the team. They entered the room and Jade locked the door behind them.

"Time to sleep. I don't really know if you need to or not but I do," Jade mumbled, suddenly tired. She climbed in bed and laid down, rolling over to face the wall. Everything was silent until footsteps traveled across the creaky wooden floor. Tori climbed in behind Jade and laid down so that their backs pressed together. She looked over her shoulder at Tori and smiled before getting comfortable. All was silent again and soon Jade was asleep.

The feeling of something messing with her fingers made Jade quick to spring awake. She yanked her hand out of Tori's and held it close until her head was clear. Tori sat next to her, head canted to the side questioningly. Jade realized she wasn't doing anything and relaxed. She let her hands fall in her lap and Tori resumed her examination. She played with the band of silver DNA circling her finger, highly interested. Seeing it evoked a strong feeling of familiarity in her. Jade could see the cogs turning in her head.

"You gave that to me," Jade mentioned. Tori said nothing, only continued to look at the ring. She eventually released Jade's hand and climbed out of bed. She waited for Jade at the door, like a dog needing to go out to take a piss. Jade let her out and she followed her through the house to the spare bathroom. Jade didn't go in with her. She really didn't want to see something that graphic first thing in the morning. She left to go to the kitchen and searched for something to eat. When she was seated and eating the rest of the household woke up. Robbie greeted her tiredly and she responded with a solitary wave, mouth too full to say anything back. Andre walked in with a groan, rubbing at his face.

"You ok?" Jade asked him. He shook his head.

"I don't know anymore. How many times will I have to see someone being eaten until I'm considered no longer sane?" he replied.

"You went to use the spare bathroom, didn't you?" she asked, knowing the answer already. He only groaned again and sat down at the table.

"It's the closest bathroom to my room so I always use it. I forgot about our…guest," he explained.

"Sorry," Jade muttered, eyes on her empty plate.

"It's fine," he dismissed.

"Is it?" Jade inquired, truly wondering.

"Well, we know how much she means to you," he rephrased.

"So it's not fine but you tolerate it for me?" she simplified.

"Jade," Robbie lightly scolded.

"What?" she questioned. He raised a brow at her.

"I'm just clarifying things," she told him innocently, getting up. Robbie sighed and exchanged an exasperated look with Andre. They both heard the minute rigidity in her tone that meant she was conflicted. Tori came in then, pausing at the end of the hall with her eyes on Jade.

"Come on. Let's clean you up," Jade said, getting up and taking her by the arm. She directed her back down the hall. After Jade removed all the blood from Tori's hands and face she began to pack. She had to get Cat back with or without Robbie and Andre. They didn't have to come if they didn't want to. It wasn't their obligation to make. She still felt like it was her fault no matter what they said to appease her. They cared therefore they would lie to make her feel better. After all, they definitely lied when they said it was fine that she was sheltering the ghoul in a house that wasn't even hers to be making such a decision. She was grateful but also felt bad for making them deal with it.

"I guess that's what friends are for," she concluded, closing her backpack. Tori looked up from her place on the floor in the corner.

"Friends," she stated, trying out the word.

"Yep, like you and me and the guys," Jade confirmed, turning to her. Tori raised her hands for assistance and Jade helped her up. She picked up the pack on her way out and set it on the couch, sitting next to it to pull on her boots.

"You're going now?" Robbie questioned.

"Yes," she replied.

"Isn't it a little, I don't know, early?" Andre added.

"No. I don't know how long it'll take to get over there so I'm getting a head start as soon as I can. Feel free to tag along or stay, but I'm heading out in the next ten minutes," she informed them. They scurried away, in a rush to get ready. Tori tugged at Jade's arm.

"Going out?" she asked. Jade nodded and stood up. Tori touched her cheek then looked down at her clean clothes. They were spotless and she had no wounds which meant there was no blood to camouflage Jade with. Tori looked back at her with something like worry. Jade understood what she wanted and unsheathed her blade. She took Tori by the wrist, and after meeting her eyes, she made a thin slash across her palm. Tori brought it to Jade's face, cupping her jaw. Jade held a hand over it and leaned in to rest her forehead on Tori's own cool one. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment up until Andre and Robbie returned.

"Are we interrupting something?" Robbie wondered. Jade's eyes snapped open and she leaned away from Tori, their hands dropping. She shot the two a glare before cleaning off Tori's hand.

"No. Let's go," she said, keeping a hold of Tori's wrist while walking to the door.

"Um, Jade?" Andre addressed her. She turned to him.

"You have a little something right there," he told her, indicating the smear of dark red along her cheek and jaw.

"Yeah, it helps me go unnoticed by zombies. I recommend it," she explained, smirking when both Robbie and Andre hesitated.

"Uhhh, can I pass?" Andre inquired. Jade shrugged.

"Your funeral," she accepted, opening the door. In the end Jade painted their faces with Tori's blood. After that was done they headed out.

"This is disgusting," Andre grumbling, trying not to wipe the ghoul's sticky blood off his face.

"Stop complaining. It works," Jade reprimanded.

"Are we going to tell Commander Maes that his daughter has been kidnapped and that we're going to try to get her back?" Robbie spoke up. Jade scoffed.

"Hell no. He doesn't need to know. And we aren't going to try. We're going to do it," she corrected.

"So I take it we aren't going out the gates," Andre assumed.

"And you would be right. We're going through the subway," Jade told him.

"I haven't been down there in a long time," Robbie mentioned.

"Neither had I until yesterday. If our hapshod barricade worked then we'll have nothing to worry about until we come out on the other side," Jade deliberated.

"Why did you put up a barricade?" Andre asked.

"We kind of forced our way in. You'll see what I mean when we get there," she answered. He gave her a searching look but didn't say anything more. They reached the subway entrance and slipped in, replacing the cover. It was dark, cool, and quiet as they traversed the tracks.

"At least we'll be able to hear them coming. It's so quiet," Robbie remarked.

"Not if you keep running your mouth, we won't," Jade hissed at him. Tori perked up, back straightening. She growled and hunched down, taking a careful step forward.

"Looks like the barricade didn't hold," Jade whispered, tapping on Tori to get her to go first. She led the way, pulling herself up on the platform with more ease than before. Her nose raised to inhale before she turned to Jade.

"Safe. Other side," she forced out, pointing. Jade nodded and jogged ahead up the steps. She leaned close to the sign that still held its place. The sound of groans, grunts, and growls were mere feet away. She signaled for the guys and they moved forward to help her. The sign scratched along pavement until a crack opened big enough for them to go through. Tori went out first and then Jade. They kept an eye on the roaming zombies while Andre and Robbie pulled the sign closed again. When they turned around to see the group of zombies Robbie squeaked.

"Are you sure we're covered?" Andre murmured under his breath to Jade. She nodded and took Tori's hand.

"Lead us," she requested, leaning close so Tori could hear. She started forward and the other three followed closely. They cut straight through the pack, causing some of them to stop and sniff them in interest. More than once Robbie jumped at a sound, anxious. They made sure they were far away before relaxing their guard.

"It worked," Andre commented with relief, glancing back just in case.

"I told you. Tori figured that one out all on her own," Jade said with a proud smile, clapping Tori on the shoulder. The ghoul grunted and pushed her hand off, gaining a laugh from the guys and a scowl from Jade. They decided to start outside the building where they last saw Cat. Andre dug in his pack for the scarf. He held it out to Jade who took it and proffered it to Tori, holding it under her nose.

"Smell this. It's Cat. You remember Cat, don't you? We need to find her," Jade told her. Tori brought a hand up to grip Jade's, bending forward to bury her nose in the fabric. She inhaled and paused before doing it again.

"Find Cat," she repeated, pulling away. She held her nose to the air and started walking, following a path only she could detect. They crossed the street and carried on a long way down the sidewalk before cutting through some shops. They collected anything useful along the way but mostly stayed on track following Tori. She stopped occasionally, dropping on all fours to sniff at the ground. She even stopped to sniff at a wall.

"She can smell everything Cat came in contact with," Andre observed, watching Tori dart around the corner. They ran after her, chasing her down the street. She stopped outside a large nondescript white building. It looked just as worse for wear as any other building. It certainly didn't look capable of housing scientific equipment.

"She's in there?" Andre questioned. Tori answered him by heading right for the door. Jade opened it and Tori continued on. The three stopped once they were inside, looking around at the trashed interior.

"This can't be it," Andre said, perusing scattered papers on a nearby desk. Tori had already crossed the room and was now grunting as she tried to get a door open.

"Cat is here," she insisted, throwing herself at the door. Jade helped her, picking the lock on the door. She opened it to see a stairwell spiraled a long way down. Tori took off and Jade had no choice but to follow.

"Hey, wait up!" Robbie shouted, running after them with Andre at his heels. They took the circular stairs down until they were sure they passed ground level. Right when they felt like they were going to keel over from fatigue they reached the bottom. No one knew what lied beyond the single door in front of them. There was only one way to find out.


	8. A Room In Hell

**Today is a special day. Not only is it Liz's Birthday but I'm also double posting. One chapter now and another later. Enjoy.**

* * *

The thick door in front of them was propped open so Tori ran right in, pushing it aside. Jade was more cautious. The huge empty room beyond was lined with doors. All of them were closed. Where they stood was a lower level and a higher one ran around the room. A catwalk crossed through the middle of the room and an observation booth lined with windows sat high above the room, protruding from the far wall. Overhead speakers screeched on, forcing them to cover their ears. Tori snarled, flinching at the sound.

" _I knew you would come. I had a feeling Oliver would fail."_

"Daniels! Get your ass out here!" Jade shouted, furious. Her eyes locked on the observation window where she thought she saw a shadow moving. A laugh echoed around them.

" _Always ordering people around must get old. What happens when no one's around to listen, West? What then?"_

Jade grit her teeth, refusing to rise to his taunt.

"Where's Cat?" she demanded.

" _Fine. A bit of blood loss. I haven't killed her if that's what you mean. Not yet anyway."_

"Who turned you against our cause? What happened to saving the human race?" Robbie questioned.

" _I am saving the human race. I've been promised a position of power once we take back the world. All I have to do is provide test subjects."_

"Willing volunteers would have been a better choice," Robbie remarked.

" _Yes, but a waste of time, which we don't have much of. Now you have a choice. Help me and I'll spare you or defy me and I'll feed you to our non-human test subjects. I mean, you're worthless to me right now. Getting bitten, or heck, dying and coming back makes you worth more at this point."_

"Man, you're crazy," Andre stated.

" _Giving you a choice is completely sane, as well as fair. So make your choice."_

"We can handle whatever you throw at us, and when we're done, I'm coming after you," Jade vowed, drawing her gun. Ryder laughed.

" _Sure you will. Oh, by the way, I'll be needing your pet for research too. I can't make any promises that she'll get through it, but you know how that goes."_

Jade's fist clenched and she took a step forward, intending to give Ryder a piece of her mind, but the sound of a buzzer opened the four doors on each side of the room.

" _Those open to tunnels that lead all over the surrounding area. Zombies wander into them all the time. Not a problem as long as the doors are closed."_

Jade grabbed Tori and ran for the door they came in, Andre and Robbie ahead of them. It shut before they could reach it.

"When I find you I'm going to kill you, Daniels. I swear I will. And then I'll happily chop you up and feed you to Vega," she promised with nothing but certainty in her tone.

" _I'd like to see you try."_

With that the speakers shut off, squealing until it was silent.

"Dammit," Jade swore, scanning the room for a way out.

"Now what?" Robbie asked everyone, nervously glancing at the open doors.

"Who knows how many will come through. We only have so much ammo and I doubt Tori could take on more than two at a time. If we don't find a way out soon we'll be overrun," Andre predicted. Tori lumbered over to a door and peered past it, back rigid.

"I smell them," she warned in her gruff toned voice. She backed away and returned to Jade.

"Hungry," she stated.

"You or them?" Jade asked.

"Both," Tori replied, removing herself from the humans to sit by herself. She would only last so long ignoring the need until she would be just as hunger crazed as the others.

"That's just great," Robbie exclaimed, having overheard what Tori said.

"She's trying," Jade defended, turning on him.

"I get that, but it doesn't help us right now," Robbie snapped back, emotions high with panic and fear.

"Yeah? And how the fuck would we have known where Cat was, huh?" she questioned, voice tight with her own warring emotions.

"We would have figured it out. Besides, it would have been better if we left her behind. At least then you wouldn't hesitate to kill anything that attacks us," Robbie answered. Jade shoved him. She had enough of his whining.

"Fine! How about you go cry in a corner and wait to get eaten! I'm taking Tori and getting the fuck out of here. Andre, do whatever you want," Jade shouted, turning her back on them.

"Jade, wait," Andre pleaded. She threw off his arm when he tried to stop her.

"I thought you were my friend, Shapiro. We said we would always have each other's backs. Maybe we were never really friends and Tori was all I had all along. She never let me down. Even when she died protecting me. I trust her no matter what. I don't think I can say the same thing about you," she mumbled, hurt in her tone. Her anger quickly covered it. She stomped away and stopped to pull Tori to her feet.

"You ok, Vega?" she questioned. Tori held a hand to her stomach but nodded once. Jade pulled her through a door to see how far the tunnel went. It was too dark to see past a certain point.

"It goes pretty far. If we can fight our way through we have a way out," she reasoned. Scraping echoed back to them along with a groan. Tori looked to Jade, hesitant. A small feeling of worry was grating on her. Emotion largely escaped her since fumbling back into the world after getting shot. She really didn't understand most things, but the fight Jade had with Robbie came through to her as well as the dangerous situation they found themselves in. She didn't know why it became a bit clearer to comprehend things but because her thought processes were so stilted she didn't question it.

"Go back," she said, pushing at Jade.

"What?" she questioned, expression puzzled.

"Let me go," Tori continued, pointing down the dark tunnel. Jade shook her head.

"No. We can't split up," she declined, grabbing Tori by the arm. Tori's blank gaze dropped from Jade's face to her bandaged arm. She reached out to run a hand over it.

"I can help. Stay," Tori persisted. Jade's brows furrowed with worry. She was reluctant to let Tori out of her sight. So many things could go wrong. In the end she nodded, trusting Tori once more. She held Tori by the chin and leaned in to kiss her lightly on her cold, still lips.

"Make it back to me, Vega," she requested, hopeful. Tori licked her lips, savoring the taste of Jade on them. She nodded and pulled away, running down the tunnel as fast as her clumsy legs could carry her. Jade watched her until she disappeared before turning away. There was an obvious distance between Robbie and Jade when she returned to the room. Andre was the one to ask her where Tori was. Jade explained that she went looking for a way out. It was safer for everyone if she went since zombies wouldn't attack her and she wouldn't end up attacking them. Robbie quietly listened, not as positive as Jade that she would return. She could forget what she was doing halfway through and wander off in search of something to eat. She could run into other survivors and get gunned down. Or worse, she could run into Ryder. The reason he didn't voice his thoughts was because he knew that Jade was already well aware. It was why she was worrying so much. There were too many possibilities at the moment and only so much they could do to combat them. Andre comforted Jade the best he could. She didn't say anything more. Not even when the first of what might be many more zombies wandered in. Jade took care of it without hesitation.

"That probably didn't go unnoticed. We should be on our guard and anticipate more," Andre advised. Jade ignored him.

"Are you listening to me? Jade, we can't just sit here-" he tried again, but his words were cut off when the observation window shattered. All three jumped to their feet. An enraged roar echoed into the room and then the large console was shoved out of the window, crashing below in a heap of sparks, wires, and parts. It looked like Tori had found a way out. Jade's eyes locked on a hanging cord leading up into the room. Ryder was on his back, legs unable to push him away from an angry Tori advancing on him. They were paralyzed when she shoved him into the console, breaking his back. His shoulder was bleeding where his shirt and flesh was torn. The blood dripping from Tori's mouth indicated that she inflicted the damage. Jade bolted for the thick wire, taking hold of it and yanking. It held firm. Sounds of wayward footsteps and garbled voices reached them. The zombies had heard the commotion and were on their way.

"Hurry up! We're about to be swarmed," Jade warned the other two. She jumped up onto the wire and started climbing as fast as she could. A pained cry above told her Tori was attacking again. She reached the ledge and grabbed it, wincing when shards of glass cut at her hands. Despite the pain she pulled herself up, brushing away all the glass so that Andre and Robbie could get up without the same trouble. Tori sat up from tearing into Ryder, working on his shoulder so that he died slowly from blood loss than anything else. He choked on blood, dazed and barely wheezing but still alive. Tori scented the air and growled viciously, eyes on Jade's hands where blood dripped off them. She ditched Ryder, stalking Jade instead. She followed her every movement, teeth bared and eyes focused.

"Vega, it's just me," Jade soothed, voice even and hands up. She might as well be attempting to placate a wild animal. Tori snarled and advanced. Jade was suddenly struck with the images of her reoccurring nightmare. Tori was moving in for the kill, sensing a drop in defense. She pounced but Jade struck out with a fist, forcing her back in time to get away. Tori tried again with a running start, slamming into Jade and throwing her to the floor. Jade forced her snapping jaws away, a hand on her face. She was quickly losing. Tori must have gotten stronger and was holding out on just how powerful she was, or Jade just got weaker. Either way, her arm started to shake, losing strength. Her other hand pushed at Tori's chest but it didn't help much, just kept her at bay longer. Tori tossed her head, upsetting Jade's hold, and snapped at her hand. Teeth sunk into the soft flesh between her thumb and index finger, biting down.

She screamed and pulled away, tearing skin. Tori caught her hand before she could get away and bit into her wrist. Jade's other hand came up to grab her by the throat, squeezing and pushing her back. Suddenly, something collided with the side of Tori's head. She was thrown off Jade and fell into a crumbled heap feet from her. Robbie stood there with an empty fire extinguisher tank. It was dented on one side, a trace of dark blood on its dull paint. Jade forced herself up and shoved Robbie out of the way. She caught a glimpse of Andre checking on Ryder but her attention was solely on Tori. She dropped to her knees next to her, hands raised to do something, but there was nothing she could do. She couldn't check for a pulse or if she was breathing. She looked dead. For real this time. She held back the tears blurring her vision and brushed her fingers along the side of Tori's face.

"Come on, Vega. You can't leave me like this. You pulled through once. You can do it again. Please," Jade begged, cupping Tori's bloody jaw with her uninjured hand. Her thumb bushed at her defined cheekbones. She remained motionless and Jade's shoulders slumped. Her back bent and her head bowed, eyes squeezed shut. But no matter how hard she tried to hold them back the tears still came. They fell down her cheeks and trailed off the end of her nose. Robbie dropped the tank, tears in his own eyes. Andre came over to rest a hand on his shoulder.

"I was only trying to help," Robbie muttered, guilt straining his voice. Andre only patted his shoulder, frowning sadly. Jade let out a shuddering breath and raised her injured arm. Three bites in total, all from Tori, and yet she still wouldn't even consider losing faith in her. She squeezed her hand hard until blood gathered at the side. She let it drop into Tori's mouth and waited. She almost lost hope when a minute passed and nothing happened. Still, she waited. It started with a twitch of Tori's fingers, her foot after that. Her brows creased and then her eyes opened, white staring at the ceiling.

"Vega?" Jade gasped, a smile tugging at her mouth. Tori groaned and licked her lips, humming when she encountered Jade's blood.

"Jade?" she called, her voice sounding clearer than before. Jade gripped her hands in her own.

"I'm right here," she responded. Tori looked at her and smiled wanly.

"I bit you. Again. Sorry," Tori said, rueful. Jade shook her head.

"I know. Don't worry about that. Can you get up or do you need help?" she inquired. Tori heaved herself into a sitting position and then pushed herself to her feet with some difficulty. Jade steadied her.

"Let's get out of here," she urged, glancing at Andre and Robbie. Both returned it with a shocked expression, eyes over her shoulder. She moved to turn when an arm yanked her own at a sharp angle behind her while a knife appeared at her throat.

"Not so fast," an unfamiliar voice declared. Jade rolled her eyes. Who would bring a knife to a gun fight?

"Seriously?" she grumbled, pulling free and grabbing the man by the wrist. She yanked, pulling his arm taut, and then brought her other arm up with enough force on the back of his elbow to break it in the other way. He screamed and dropped the weapon, staggering away. Tori growled at the unknown man in a white lab coat but Jade quieted her with a simple nudge.

"For a scientist you sure are stupid," she commented, crossing her arms.

"You don't understand. This is for the betterment of the human race!" he bellowed, eyes wild as well as what was left of his hair.

"Hey, aren't you that crazy scientist who helped start all this chiz?" Andre questioned. Robbie nodded, recognizing him too.

"How dare you! I'm Erwin Sikowitz, the leading scientist of-" he ranted, holding his tongue when Jade rolled her eyes and pulled out her gun. She loaded it and took aim.

"If that's true then let's just waste him and get the fuck out of here already. I need a good long sleep," she drawled, no patience left. She never felt so tired and worn out in her whole life, and that was saying something considering their lifestyle.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Tone it down a notch," Andre told her, reaching out to push down the gun.

"What do you want to do with him then? He's the only one left responsible for causing all this. He should pay for messing with shit he had no right to mess with in the first place," Jade argued.

"Yes, but it's also a human life you want to snuff out without care. I thought you wanted to **save** the human race, not help destroy it," Andre argued right back. Jade huffed out a breath but complied.

"Fine. We'll take him with us then. Let's go," she ordered, exchanging a look with Tori before turning away. The ghoul followed her loyally as usual but Andre and Robbie paused, gesturing to Erwin to go with them. As soon as their backs were turned the scientist lunged. No one was ready for the sudden attack so it was easy for the scientist to pull Robbie's gun and take aim at Jade. Tori was quick to redirect it, disarming him with a smack to his hand. She roared and threw him down with ease. Jade was the only one willing to get in the middle of one of her rage attacks. She hooked an arm around Tori's neck and pulled until she was restrained, her back pressed to Jade's front. She used her other arm to pin down her arms. While she took several moments to calm down, Andre and Robbie checked on the scientist. It was too late. Tori already tore out his throat. It was the first thing she did as soon as she was able.

"He's gone," Andre announced, getting to his feet. Robbie took off his glasses to wipe at his face before putting them back on.

"We might as well let her have him. It'll keep her calm on our way back," he suggested. Jade released Tori when she felt she was in control again. Her calculating gaze was on Robbie, wondering if he was being sincere or just stating a fact.

"What do you care if she's taken care of?" she questioned as she began wrapping up her hands, her tone a mix of ice and acid. He winced and stepped back.

"I'm sorry, Jade. I really am. She was attacking you and I just…made a decision. I didn't intend to kill her, just get her off you," he responded, head bowed. Jade sighed, all anger dissipating.

"Ok. Thank you. But next time let **me** deal with her," she emphasized, making sure he understood. He nodded.

"Give me time to make this a to-go meal and give Tori time to eat. Look for a way out and get back here as soon as you find it," Jade commanded, sliding out her trusty knife. They quickly left, unwilling to see any more bloodshed. Jade flipped the knife in her hand before crouching and getting to work.


	9. We Can Make It Through This

By the time Andre and Robbie got back Tori was fed and calm once again. She was busy wiping at her face with her sleeve, knowing Jade liked when she was cleaned up. Meanwhile, Jade had all limbs cut up into three pieces each. She used the lab coat to wrap it up and dumped it all in a new bag. She twisted it closed and shoved it in her pack. She hefted the pack on her back with a grunt, her tired body protesting.

"Let me," Tori offered from her side, holding out a hand. Jade pushed her hand away.

"I'll be fine. Thank you," she replied, turning down the offer. Tori stared at her hand, confusion evident in her expression.

"Are we ready to go?" Jade asked the guys. They gave her a thumbs up from the doorway. Jade turned back to Tori when she felt the backpack straps slide down her arms.

"Hey, I told you-" she began, words cut off when Tori yanked her closer. Their lips pressed together, Tori nipping at her bottom lip a moment later. Jade groaned, enjoying the contact despite the metallic tang it left on her tongue as it ran over Tori's top lip. Tori pulled away and Jade rested her forehead on hers, hands on her waist.

"Fuck, I must be certifiable," she muttered to herself, leaning away with a smirk. For a second Jade noticed a spark of something in Tori's eyes before it disappeared and she looked away. Jade knew she was the only one feeling something. She knew she was the only one who enjoyed the kiss. So it made her wonder why Tori gave her one at all.

"Why did you kiss me?" she asked, making Tori look at her with a hand at her chin.

"It makes you happy," she answered simply. Jade wasn't expecting such an answer. It showed how far Tori progressed. She might not function like a human but she was starting to understand how a human should function. She was learning and remembering. Even her speech was improving. It gave Jade hope. She carded their fingers together after handing Tori the backpack. After all, she didn't get tired. She saw the look on Andre and Robbie's face and gave them a questioning tilt of her head.

"I'm so trying not to be disgusted here, but I'm also still gonna be honest and say that if she was human that would have been hot," Andre confessed. Robbie wisely said nothing. Jade chuckled but let it slide with a shrug.

"Pretend she is then. Whatever helps you get over it," Jade told him, gesturing at the hall beyond to get them moving. Robbie was the first to get going, Andre right after him. Jade and Tori brought up the rear. They passed Ryder's body on the way. It spasmed and then he was sitting up. His white eyes barely had time to open before Jade shot him in the forehead point blank. He slumped over, never to rise again. Andre and Robbie ran back over, eyes wide.

"Huh. How did I forget about you?" she pondered, playing at forgetful.

"You were purposely waiting for him to reanimate," Robbie remarked, understanding Jade's intentions.

"Yep. And now that I've got my revenge we can go," she replied, pleased. The guys exchanged a look before shaking their heads and leaving the room, Jade and Tori following without a single glance back. They were silent as they walked. Andre was saying something about almost reaching the exit and finding a room being used as a holding cell but Jade wasn't listening. They had just passed a different room that interested her. It was the only one she had seen that looked anything like a lab.

"Hold on, guys," Jade called to them, redirecting to enter the room. She passed various medical as well as laboratory equipment. Her eyes landed on a case at the back. It was sturdy with locks that weren't currently engaged.

"Looks like we pulled him away from work right on time," she remarked, opening the case. There were two syringes filled with a bright green substance inside. Another vial held the same.

"Why would he lock this up?" Jade prompted of the others.

"It's valuable," Andre answered.

"Exactly," she said with a nod.

"Do you think…? No, it can't be," Robbie mumbled, asking aloud before talking to himself.

"He actually did it. The bastard actually made a cure," Jade stated, a bit impressed.

"Wait, how can we be sure? I mean, if it is, why did he need more test subjects if he already succeeded?" Andre asked.

"We can't be sure if it is or why he needed more test subjects. What we can do is inject it and see what happens," Jade replied. She glanced at Tori, contemplative.

"Her?" Andre questioned, unsure.

"Jade, after everything you went through for her…" Robbie began to protest.

"I know. I shouldn't be thinking this, but I made a promise to her and I went back on it because I wasn't ready to let her go. She would rather be dead than undead and I didn't give that to her. I was being selfish. If I do this and it works then she'll be human again. If it fails the worst it could do is kill her. Either way she would be happy," Jade rationalized, picking up a syringe and taking Tori by the wrist. She watched curiously and allowed Jade to lay her arm on the table to steady it, exposing the crease of her arm.

"Are you sure?" Robbie questioned her, eyebrows creased. Jade nodded.

"Yeah," she mumbled, slipping the needle in Tori's arm. She didn't flinch or fight back. The three watched as the liquid disappeared into her arm. Jade let her go and set the empty syringe aside. They all stood around, waiting as if something would happen at that very moment. When minutes passed and all they got was a confused Tori, they let out a shared sigh.

"Ok, so maybe it just takes some time?" Andre guessed.

"It will either work or it won't. We'll know in time," Jade simplified, closing the case and picking it up to take with them.

"And if it does?" Andre inquired.

"We take it to whoever can work with it and hope they can replicate it. It's all we can do at this point," Jade answered, tone even. She wouldn't allow herself too much hope until she saw results. They left the lab and continued to the exit.

"So, like I said before we took a detour, I think Cat is being held in this room up ahead," Andre informed them, stopping at said door.

"Then get her and let's go. We've wasted enough time here," Jade dismissed, her thoughts still on the discovery of the possible cure. She was distracted and so she didn't filter how much it bothered her. Andre didn't say anything. He only sighed and entered. Robbie went in after him, knowing Jade was in a bad mood. He didn't blame her. She went through a lot. But so did everyone. Still, he wasn't going to stick around. Five minutes later they came out with Cat held up between them.

"What's wrong with her?" Jade questioned.

"Looks like she hasn't eaten much. Her arms are marked up by what looks like needles. They must have been getting blood samples to work with. We got some water in her but she was dazed and confused. She passed out shortly after," Robbie answered, hefting Cat into his arms.

"All the more reason we should get home as soon as possible. All we can do now is take frequent breaks and get food and water in her," Jade advised, voice softening with concern. Robbie offered her a smile of gratitude that she was trying to curb her agitation. Together they left the rundown facility and headed for home. As expected they ran into trouble, but a combination of blood camouflage and careful maneuvering made it easier to travel unhindered. Tori acted as lookout when they took breaks and slept, the guys finally trusting her enough not to turn on them as soon as their guard was down. They made it home without any complications. Robbie took Cat to the hospital wing and Andre waited for him at his house. Jade took Tori to her house, wanting to be surrounded by her own things where she felt the safest. She sat at the edge of her bed and looked at the case on her desk. Tori came in, done exploring for the time being. She sat down next to Jade, eyes blankly staring forward.

"How…aware are you, really? You probably can't answer that but I always wonder. They think you aren't human. That you only run on the hunger that controls you. But then you speak, and you protect, and you care. That has to mean something, doesn't it?" Jade contemplated. She looked at Tori, mildly surprised when she was met with eyes that held emotion in them, intelligence she hadn't seen before.

"I remember," she whispered, holding a hand to her head.

"What do you remember?" Jade asked, suddenly anxious.

"You," Tori responded. Hope flared anew in Jade, too strong to ignore this time.

"You and me. We were little," she went on, her eyebrows coming together as she tried to bring back the memories. They were barely in reach.

"We were childhood friends and grew up together until you moved away. Then the outbreak happened and I thought you died. But then you showed up. I got you back and lost you soon after. And yet here you are, still by my side. Even when they said you were mentally gone, you weren't," Jade remarked, thoughtful and nostalgic. The feeling seemed to project to Tori. Jade glanced at the case and Tori did the same.

"You used it on me," Tori mentioned, rubbing at her arm.

"Yes," Jade responded, nodding.

"The promise," Tori continued. Jade's lips pressed into a line, knowing she was caught. If Tori was starting to remember it made sense that she would remember everything eventually.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't let you go," Jade admitted. Tori nodded.

"If it works you'll be cured. If it doesn't…you'll get what you wanted," Jade told her, repeating her thought process from earlier. Tori placed a hand on her leg.

"I want…I want to be h-human," Tori pleaded, squeezing her leg. Jade rested her own hand on top of Tori's.

"For a powerhouse bent on sating your hunger you're awfully good at using your words instead of violence. That, and your habit of contact," Jade remarked, picking up her hand and removing it after kissing her palm. With a sigh Jade got up and walked over to fall in bed, exhausted.

"I need a shower and sleep," she groaned. When she didn't get a reply she sat up. Tori swayed from her spot at the end of the bed and then fell back. Jade hastily caught her and pulled her to the top of the bed. She laid her down and checked for a pulse but found none. She knew she wouldn't but tried anyway. She sighed heavily and left for the shower she wanted, hoping the cure was just taking affect. When she came back nothing changed. Jade didn't know if it was a good thing or not. She crawled in bed and collapsed next to Tori, gripping her limp hand in her own. She never let it go. Not even when she fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning was one Jade would never forget. She woke up to Tori's semi-warm hand gripping hers. She thought it was the warmth from her own hand until hours later when it was still the same temperature. It was a promising start. While Jade waited for any more change she kept Tori confined to her house, examining as well as protecting her. No one could know what happened, and if the cure gave her a full recovery no would ever have to know. Cat made a full recovery and Commander Maes was none the wiser. As the months passed Tori's skin began to gain its natural warm glow. She stopped craving flesh and started searching for food.

She needed sleep and began talking more often in longer sentences, prolonging conversations. She often expressed thoughts and ideas, only occasionally forgetful of minor things. The use and recognition of emotions were the last thing to fall into place. It was that or Tori purposely hid them until she felt comfortable. Jade respected her rate of progress so she never asked or pushed her for personal information. She only did her best to be there for Tori. But she did wonder what Tori was feeling about everything. There was really only one thing that Jade wanted to know more than anything, and she was going to find out one way or another.

"Did you know it's been a year since I gave you the cure?" Jade mentioned, glancing at Tori out of the corner of her eye. They were seated on the roof of Jade's house, stargazing until the arrival of the sun made them fade. Neither could sleep so they both settled on their favorite activity. It was always calm and relaxing on the roof at night. It gave them time to bond and forget problems they would most likely encounter in the new day.

"Really? That much time passed already?" Tori responded, amazed. She didn't realize just how fast time flew by. She was always turned inward at the things happening to her physically as well as mentally. She didn't have much patience with the world around her besides Jade who she clung to for stability.

"Yeah. Crazy, right? So much changed since then," Jade said, looking out in the distance. Miles away they were taking down the concrete wall. The cure they found had been successfully replicated and distributed when Tori showed promising signs. The world was slowly brimming with life again. It was only a matter of time until everything went back to how it had been before the outbreak. The few zombies still around were all captured and taken to be cured by the patrolling soldiers. If anyone was bitten they were to report it and receive the treatment. Jade subconsciously rubbed at her arm. Before taking the cure she remembered how cold the skin around the bites had been. Now the scars were just as warm as the rest of her. Her gaze dropped to Tori's exposed thigh due to her short pajama shorts. Without thinking her hand lifted to brush over what she could see of the scar. Tori's hand moved to cover hers and she lifted her gaze to meet her brown eyes.

"You know how you always ask me if I'm happy…" Tori began. Jade gestured for her to continue with a nod.

"Why do you ask?" she questioned.

"I want you to be happy," Jade answered easily.

"Are you sure you aren't looking for a bit more?" Tori checked, studying Jade's face. She blinked and tried to pull away from Tori but she gripped Jade's hand tightly before she could.

"I've been thinking a lot lately. So much so that I remember when I was…dead, for lack of a better word. Nothing was clear except for you. I was so aware of your presence and it helped me to hold on to the last pieces of me I had left. I want to thank you for giving me time to come back to myself. I really appreciate it, but…I know you have questions you want answered and it's only fair that you get them. After everything you did for me you deserve that much," she stated, pulling on Jade's arm so that she could bring her closer. Jade smiled and slipped her arm around Tori's middle, leaning into the embrace.

"So, ask away," Tori offered. Jade hummed in thought, wondering how she would work up to the one thing she wanted an answer to.

"How…how close did you feel we were back when we were kids?" Jade questioned first.

"Very. I relied on you for everything, remember?" Tori replied. Jade chuckled but nodded.

"How about when we found each other again?" she asked next.

"It didn't take me any time to feel comfortable around you. We easily picked back up where we left off," Tori answered. Jade had felt the same way and was glad she wasn't the only one.

"When you moved…I felt so alone. And when the outbreak happened it didn't take long for me to actually be alone. I was scared I wouldn't make it to at least see you again. I was more scared of the thought that you were already…But I kept myself busy. I fought through every day, hoping I would see you again," Jade confessed.

"It must have hurt to see me…like that," Tori mentioned, squeezing Jade's hand.

"You were a surprisingly fast learner. It made interacting with you easier. Especially when you had to eat. I reminded myself that you were still in there and I wasn't going to give up until I got you back," Jade told her. Tori smiled gratefully, tears in her eyes.

"Thank you. I'm sorry you had to go through that," she mumbled. Jade shook her head and held Tori close.

"Do you remember anything when you were a ghoul?" she asked, curious.

"Ghoul? Not zombie?" Tori remarked.

"Like I said, you were smarter than the rest. It was how I separated you from them," Jade said with a shrug.

"Well, bits and pieces. Remembering anything was hard. I was so hungry all the time. That, I always knew. I remembered parts of our childhood at odd times, memories mixing with the present. Being around you made everything easier. You kept me calm and in control because you felt familiar," Tori explained, her fingers running over the ring Jade never took off.

"Is that it?" Jade carefully pressed, searching Tori's face for any indication of a remembered memory. A light blush flourished on Tori's cheeks. Jade liked seeing it.

"I, um…did I kiss you?" she asked, bashful. Jade laughed.

"You did," she confirmed.

"Oh," Tori said, averting her eyes. Jade held her by the chin and brought her gaze back to her own.

"To be fair, I kissed you first," she admitted. Tori's eyes widened.

"But I was…" she stammered. Jade nodded.

"Yeah, I know. You tried to bite me," Jade recounted.

"Oh geez," Tori whined, trying to look away again. Jade didn't let her.

"None of that mattered to me. You were still Tori in my eyes. I always loved you," she stated, smiling when Tori gasped her surprise.

"You…I love you too. I think I always did. Even when I wasn't me," Tori whispered. She grinned and kissed Jade's cheek. Jade returned the happy smile before directing Tori's lips to her own. It was gentle and chaste. The warm glow of a new dawn spread out before them, coloring the sky. Even though they had seen it many times before it felt different this time. It felt like the start of a beautiful future.

* * *

 **Another sappy ending. I know.**


End file.
